Innocence Lost
by Traci
Summary: Mulder and Scully are looking into a rash of infanticides in the New Jersey area. WARNING! Deals realistically with infanticide - may be sensitive for some.


Hi! I want to warn everyone this deals with a sensitive issue... infanticide. I think I wrote it more as a therapy due to the recent rash of teens and young adults delivering and murdering their newborns in New Jersey. Being as I'm in Philly these storied consumed all newspapers and TV reports. Perhaps it is a quest to understand how and why they would do such a thing. Granted if it had only been one or two cases I'm sad to say, it probably wouldn't have hit me as hard, but there were so many. Even as I started this story a young girl left her newborn in a toilet at the Atlantic City Bus Terminal, which I did write into here. (Last I heard, he was still alive) I don't know where it's going, I don't plan on any M&S romance, that's not my motive here (though it does tend to work it's way into all my stories:) I have no intention of offending anyone. While I, myself, have never been faced with the issue, I know how difficult unplanned pregnancies can be on a person, so I am not making a judgment call an anyone's decision... though murdering a child after it is born is, technically, murder and an issue in and of itself. Some of the situations are made up, others are based on actual events. (How's that for a long intro?)  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions. I am making no money from them whatsoever.  
  
Author: Traci  
  
Rating: PG-14 – some very graphic infanticides.  
  
Category: Drama, MS Friendship and UST  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including first half of 4th Season. There are some things in here that became similar to some events that took place in the 5th and 6th seasons as well as the movie, but it was purely coincidental since I wrote this at the beginning of the 4th season.  
  
Authors Notes: Again, a special thanks to Nikki and Carly for their support while writing this story.  
  
Feedback welcome at traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
WARNING!!!!! – This story deals with a very sensitive issue and, while it is not my intention to make people sick, I had to include some very graphic scenes of the teen mothers disposing of their unwanted babies. I tried to make it as realistic as possible without going overboard in order to bring to light how horrible this is. If you are sensitive to these issues please do not read or read at your own risk.  
  
   
  
Innocence Lost   
  
Quantico  
  
June 28, 1997  
  
Scully gasped. "Mulder, how can anyone do this?" She stared at the small, bloody bundle on the autopsy table in front of her.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems to have become an epidemic of sorts in New Jersey. Skinner asked me if we would investigate the case." He turned his head away as she began to peel away the dried layers of cloth and toilet paper.  
  
She paused and looked at him. "Why us? This is an obvious case of homicide."  
  
"This is also the sixth mother to kill her newborn in two weeks, all in the same state. He wants us to check into possible cult or supernatural connections as to why they are doing it, all without remorse."  
  
Scully picked up a scalpel. "Do you think that's a possibility?"  
  
"No. But Skinner's helped us on many occasions so I said we'd look into it." He saw Scully pause before making an incision into the infant. He put a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want in on this, I understand."  
  
"Mulder, no matter what we find, these women should still be punished." She looked up at him with cloudy, blue eyes. Shock and sadness consumed them.  
  
"I know and I agree, but if it is something more than coincidence maybe we can do something to stop it from happening to another child."  
  
She locked eyes with him then looked back down at the silver table. Their investigation was not going to be easy. All murders took place in different towns, one even out-of-state in Delaware, yet all were natives and residents of New Jersey. Some women were in high school, some in college, some were young women who chose to work over going to college, but all held one grizzly similarity... they had all delivered and murdered their baby without one person knowing they were even pregnant.  
  
Mantoloking, New Jersey  
  
June 28, 1997  
  
Joannie Carlton stood in front of the full-length mirror in her underwear, staring at her protruding stomach. She had tried starving herself over the last seven months so no one would notice. It had happened on a night, after the Senior Prom, when she was drunk. She didn't want to go off to college being a virgin so, at the coaxing of her date and a lot of alcohol, she went for it... and regretted it the last nine months. Over and over again she had asked how she could've been so stupid. She barely knew her date. He was someone she met at the local mall only weeks before the prom. She was so drunk at the time she hadn't even thought about protection. As she ran her hand slowly over her belly she knew she didn't have time for a child. She had a future to think of.  
  
"Joannie, are you ready yet?" Her mother's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to her ears. How disappointed her parents would be if they knew of her pregnancy. She would never make any friends at college if they found out.  
  
"Almost, Mom." She crouched over as the something kicked against her stomach. It felt different, more painful, than the usual kicks she had dealt with recently. Throwing on baggy sweatpants and an oversized black, t-shirt, Joannie reached to open the bedroom door when she sank to the floor in tears. "Mom?" she called.  
  
"Come on, it's now or never. The store closes in half-an-hour."  
  
"Can we go another time? I forgot I have a paper I have to write to get into one of the clubs at school. It's due tomorrow." She heard her mom's footsteps ascending the steps.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. Just concentrating."  
  
The footsteps stopped just outside her door. She bit her finger to keep from crying out in pain.  
  
"Alright. We can go tomorrow. I'm going to the grocery store then, do you need anything?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
Her mom went back downstairs and she heard the front door close. She crawled over to her bathroom, the bathroom that right now she was very grateful was in her room. Okay, breathe, she told herself. I've seen this done in movies, how hard can it be? The contractions increased in frequency and in pain. Grabbing a toothbrush, she placed it between her teeth and bit on it to prevent screaming. She breathed like she had seen so many women do in movies. She pushed and kept pushing till she thought she was going to die, more than a few times she wished she would. Once this is over I can finally get on with my life as I want it. She pushed again and finally felt something come through.  
  
Opening a small drawer, she felt around until she found a pair of scissors as she held a washcloth over the infant's face to keep it from making any noise. Her foot slid on the bloody tile floor as she tried to re-position herself. With just one snip the child was no longer a part of her... or her life.  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
June 28, 1997  
  
Scully walked into the office just as Mulder hung up the phone. She flopped in the chair across from him. Strands of strawberry-red had escaped from the hair clip and hung softly around her face.  
  
Mulder looked at her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired." She placed the results of the autopsy on the desk. "It's definitely a case of infanticide, but I did find something strange in the blood."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It had an organized chemical makeup, but I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"Did it have any effect on the baby?"  
  
"There's no way to know."  
  
"Could it have been something that may have affected the mother?"  
  
Scully watched him study the report. "Mulder, I don't know. I sent it to the lab. They'll let me know when they find something."  
  
He put down the file and looked at her. "Well, better give them your cell number cause I just got off the phone with Skinner. There's been another one."  
  
Mantoloking, New Jersey  
  
June 29, 1997  
  
Mulder and Scully pulled up to a moderate-size house in an upper- middle class neighborhood. They were both slightly taken aback by the area, not the stereotypical place to expect such an awful crime to take place. Mulder waited for Scully to catch up and they walked to the front door together. Mulder rang the doorbell while Scully looked around.  
  
"Seems like a normal enough neighborhood," Scully commented as the door creaked open. A middle-aged weary woman answered. Dark circles concealed her brown eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Carlton?" Mulder inquired.  
  
"Yes. Look, if you're a reporter..."  
  
Scully held up her badge. "I'm Agent Dana Scully and this is Agent Mulder. We're with the F.B.I. We'd just like to ask you some questions."  
  
The woman studied them before stepping aside to let them in. She led them to the living room. "Is it about Joannie?"  
  
Scully leaned forward. "I know this has been a difficult time for you, but we would like you to tell us what you know."  
  
"Just pick up any paper and you can find out," she snorted, then relaxed. "I'm sorry. It's just..."  
  
Scully reached out and placed her hand on Mrs. Carlton's. "It's okay. Did you know your daughter was pregnant?"  
  
"No, no I didn't." She looked into Scully's eyes. "I know that sounds crazy, especially given how close Joannie and I are, but I really didn't know." The tears began to fill her eyes. "She was always the strong one. An example student. I hate to think of her in prison. I can't..."  
  
She broke down in Scully's arms. Scully looked over at Mulder. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. He was quickly realizing this was a case that Scully might have a better insight on.  
  
Atlantic City Bus Terminal  
  
June 30, 1997  
  
When will all these people leave? Sue Hadden thought as she sat on the toilet bent over in pain. Another stall door closed. It's 11:30 at night, don't these people have homes?  
  
The last person left the bathroom and Sue was left alone. The nineteen year old gripped whatever she could and pushed, biting her lower lip till it bled. There was a splash in the water beneath her. She didn't look; instead she grabbed wads of toilet paper, cleaned herself and the stall, and flushed them down another toilet. Never once did she look back.  
  
Pine Barron Motor Lodge  
  
July 1, 1997  
  
12:17 a.m.  
  
Scully was tossing in her sleep. Maybe it was the heat wave, maybe it was stress, but whatever it was it was making her restless. She sat straight up when the phone rang. "Scully."  
  
She listened intently, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up and stared at the adjoining door to Mulder's room hoping he wasn't in a deep sleep.  
  
Gently, she knocked. "Mulder." There was no answer. She knocked a little harder. "Mulder." The door slowly opened and a half-lidded Mulder greeted Scully.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's been another one."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Atlantic City Bus Terminal. They figure it happened within the last hour."  
  
"Alright," he sighed. "I'll be ready in five."  
  
   
  
The Atlantic City Expressway was relatively empty, except for the few late-nighters. Not much had been spoken between the partners past "can we stop for coffee?" Both their minds were working too hard to concentrate on casual conversation.  
  
"Scully." Mulder said breaking the silence.  
  
She merely turned her head to acknowledge him.  
  
"Being a woman, you may have a better insight into this, but I don't understand how anyone can throw away a living, breathing child like yesterday's garbage."  
  
"Mulder, if you're looking for answers, I don't have them. I will grant they were probably scared, unsure but..." She stopped and stared out the side window once again.  
  
He glanced over in time to see a single tear fall from her eye only to be quickly wiped away by the tips of her fingers. "But what?"  
  
"It's... it's nothing. I don't understand why they do it either."  
  
Mulder knew to back off. She was dealing with something that she wasn't ready to share with him yet. But she knew he would always be there when she was ready to talk, of that he was sure.  
  
   
  
Every cop in the city must be here, Mulder thought as they approached the terminal. Their car was swarmed by reporters when they entered the garage. So must every reporter. "Smile, Scully, you're on Candid Camera." She didn't smile. She didn't even look at him. His concern was growing. Maybe this case was hitting too close to home for her. She would never admit to that, though. He had learned that on a number of other cases. He had never told her about the experiments done to her.  
  
Scully didn't bother waiting for Mulder to catch up. She went directly to the stall where the child had been found. A detective was leaning against the door taking notes. She held up her badge. "I'm Special Agent Dana Scully." She looked at the toilet and tried to block out all the images running through her head. "Where's the body?"  
  
"The hospital," he replied emotionlessly. "They'll be doing the autopsy tomorrow. It was a boy, in case you were wondering."  
  
Her heart sank. "And the mother?"  
  
"Long gone."  
  
Mulder maneuvered his way through reporters and police to Scully as the detective walked away. "What'd he say?"  
  
Scully remained still, staring into the stall. "The baby died. They have no idea who the mother is."  
  
"Scully, are you okay?"  
  
She turned and glanced up at him. "I'll be fine, Mulder." In a flash, she disappeared into the sea of people.  
  
He watched her till he lost sight of her then turned his attention to the stall. There was almost no point to searching for evidence. He knew the answers would only be found through the bodies, but whose? The child or the mother?  
  
   
  
Being mid-week, the boardwalk was pretty quiet. Scully needed to get away from the madhouse and the ocean was always a comfort. She stood at the railing, listening to the waves crash against the shore while a cool, salty breeze played with her hair. Sometimes she wished she could just walk right into the water and let it envelop her, taking her wherever it wished. As if drawn by some unseen force, she walked down the nearby ramp to meet the lapping waves. Glistening ripples of moonlight beckoned to her while thin layers of sand covered her bare feet. She was fighting back the tears with every ounce of strength she had, but they would soon fall, she knew it. She only hoped they would wait until she was in the privacy of her room. But they kept tugging at her, filling her eyes then disappearing. They needed to be released.  
  
Soft footsteps padded towards her. Even on sand she recognized them.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder stood beside her, watching her.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
  
"I know you."  
  
Her head turned slightly toward him, but her eyes studied the sand below. She gave a thin smile then stared out over the sea once more.  
  
"Um, I also asked the guy sitting on the bench."  
  
She released a small chuckle.  
  
"Scully..."  
  
She sensed what his next words were going to be and cut him off. "Mulder, I just have a lot on my mind right now that I'm not ready to talk about yet. I'm okay to continue on this."  
  
He nodded and scanned the horizon, trying to see whatever it was that had drawn his partner there.  
  
"When I was a child," Scully began, "if I was upset about something, or confused my father would bring me to the sea, wherever we were, and would tell me to cast my cares into it and they would be washed away, never to return." She paused for a moment.  
  
Mulder looked down at her, unsure if he should say something.  
  
"I used to think it worked."  
  
"Used to?"  
  
She looked up into his compassionate eyes and for some reason felt a little better. "As I got older I realized something."  
  
Mulder swept away a lock of hair that had blown into her face. "What was that?"  
  
"I didn't need the sea to take away my concerns or fears. I only needed for my father to listen to me, to talk with me... but he never did. He taught me to keep everything inside and to be strong on the outside, no matter what. Showing emotions was a weakness."  
  
"Dana..."  
  
"You were the one who taught me how important it is to share things."  
  
He stared into her eyes. What could he possibly say? He had never been one for opening up to anyone... that was until Scully came into his life. She was the only one he trusted enough to ever talk to. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"I have something that's been on my mind for awhile and I want to talk about it. I need to talk about it. I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."  
  
"You'll know when you're ready." He took her hand in his. "Come on, I'll get you an ice cream sundae."  
  
She smiled and walked back up to the boardwalk with him, holding his hand tightly.  
  
   
  
Quantico Lab  
  
July 1, 1997  
  
8:11 a.m.  
  
Judy stared into to microscope, not believing her eyes. "It must have been contaminated somehow."  
  
Her assistant, Ray, glanced at the slide. "That's impossible. Agent Scully did say she found something strange."  
  
Studying the paperwork, Judy responded, "But this is not possible. No known disease can cause this."  
  
Ray looked up from the slide. "Who said this was a know disease?"  
  
   
  
Pine Baron Motor Lodge  
  
July 1, 1997  
  
8:47 a.m.  
  
Due to the late night, Mulder and Scully had decided to get a later start that morning. Mulder, in his ever existing case of insomnia, was already up and trying to find clues in their reports while Scully slept in the room next door. He heard her phone ring and patiently waited for her to knock.  
  
"Mulder." Scully opened the adjoining door. She had quickly thrown on her bathrobe and hadn't bothered to brush her hair. It was only Mulder after all. If she couldn't be herself with him who could she be herself with? "The lab just called."  
  
He sat back and folded his arms. "What did they find?"  
  
Scully sat on the edge of his bed. "They didn't specify. They're faxing the report to the field office in Philadelphia, but Judy said she'd never seen anything like it. It appears to be a disease, but also has the genetic makeup of a living organism. I'll know more once I see the report."  
  
"Could it be alien?"  
  
"Mulder," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Scully. You've seen it before. Remember the worms in Alaska?"  
  
She remembered all too clearly. The gun pointed at her... his gun. The gun pointed at him... her gun. That moment in the storage room. "Mulder, that was in the middle of nowhere. There are many unknown species that exist in those places. We're talking about one of the most populated states in the country."  
  
"The same state where we found Flukeman."  
  
"Which we determined to be a result of radiation experiments from Chernobyl. Maybe that's what this is, the result of some kind of experiment or contamination."  
  
"Maybe." He stared at her, but through her. His mind was working on all the possibilities.  
  
"Mulder, I know where you're going with this, but I think we should wait and see the report first." She stood up and pulled at the belt of her robe, tightening the knot. "The sooner we get to Philly, the sooner we'll know."  
  
"Scully?"  
  
She stopped at the door and turned to meet his eyes.  
  
"Do you feel any better?"  
  
A smile emerged beneath her bright eyes. "Yeah. Thank you for everything last night."  
  
He smiled back. "You don't have to thank me. I'm always willing to listen." Mulder watched the door closed and chewed on his inner cheek. Professional detachment was one thing, but he believed whatever was bothering Scully went much deeper than being disturbed by the infanticides.  
  
   
  
Walt Whitman Bridge  
  
July 1, 1997  
  
10:47 a.m.  
  
"I can't believe you still think it's alien related." She slowed the car for the tollbooths.  
  
"I'm only saying don't rule out the possibility. I've always known I could count on you to at least be open to my theories, why can't you on this?"  
  
That hit her as hard as the heat when she rolled down the window to pay the attendant. Why was she finding it so hard to be open to the idea on this? After all she'd seen over the years with him, why couldn't she accept that possibility? It would certainly be a much nicer explanation than the women were merely cold-hearted murders. She rolled up the window and glanced over at him as they crossed the bridge into Philadelphia. "I don't know, Mulder."  
  
   
  
F.B.I. Building, Philadelphia  
  
July 1, 1997  
  
11:15 p.m.  
  
The report was waiting for them at the security desk. After showing their I.D., they were handed an envelope and walked to a nearby park, passing a hotdog vendor along the way.  
  
"Do you want something?" he asked after putting in his order.  
  
"An iced tea, please." She removed the papers from the envelope and briefly glanced at them before Mulder handed her the tea.  
  
They found a shaded bench. The inner-city park was bustling with business workers on lunch rushing around on the short break. Scully sipped the drink before removing the papers once again. She was amazed at how Mulder seemed to inhale the hotdog. "It just doesn't make any sense." She handed a paper to Mulder and pointed to some graphics. "See this?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's DNA. If it was disease it wouldn't have a DNA makeup."  
  
He looked at her. "So it is a living organism."  
  
"Scientifically I would have to say yes."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But it travels through the blood stream as a disease would." She looked at the written report.  
  
"Aren't there organisms that can do that? Doesn't Malaria come from mosquitoes?"  
  
"They carry the disease, but Malaria itself is a disease."  
  
He handed the graphs back to Scully and sat back, stretching his legs. "Putting that argument aside for the moment, what does this do to a person?"  
  
"That's a good question, and one I'm still waiting for an answer to." She replaced the report and set it down on the bench. "Judy's running more tests and will call as soon as she finds anything."  
  
"You're a doctor, what do you think?"  
  
She glanced at him. "Guestimating from the preliminary report? It looks like it may be something that can affect the chemical makeup of the brain."  
  
"But why is it only affecting women?"  
  
"It may not. It may just be more obvious due to the way they act out the effects. But Mulder, this is only a guess. There is still the possibility society has desensitized them to the point where they don't see the babies as human lives."  
  
He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands, and looked back at her with his lop-sided grin. "I don't think it's alien anymore."  
  
She fought back a smile but it still came through.  
  
"Wanna catch a Phillies game?"  
  
"Tonight? We're in the middle of a case. Besides, would there even be any tickets left on such short notice?"  
  
"You go home at the end of the day and rest, don't you? Why would this be any different? And, uh, the way the Phils have been playing I have no doubt they'll be lots of tickets left."  
  
He had her there, on both accounts. While training, they always emphasized how important down time was to refresh the brain and body and she could definitely use some down time. "That sounds like fun."  
  
The rest of the day was spent using their resources at the F.B.I. No more calls had come in announcing more murders. They were really grasping at straws due to the nature of the case. Now it was more of a waiting game, waiting for the lab results. They had already interviewed the mothers; Scully had performed the autopsy on the one child. They had decided to get rooms in Philly that night since there was nothing more they could do in Jersey and they would have easier access the things.  
  
   
  
Scully was skimming back articles on the microfilm. She had lost track of time, not even realizing the sun was setting.  
  
Mulder opened the door to the office. "Scully, you ready?"  
  
He walked over and peered over her shoulder. "Have you found anything new?"  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she turned off the machine. "No." She stood up and laughed when she saw Mulder dressed in shorts and a Yankees t-shirt topped off with a red Phillies cap.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. You look like one of those retired men who spend everyday at the ballpark."  
  
He pulled out a cap from behind his back and placed it on her head. "There, now you look like a baseball groupie too. Well, almost." He went out to the hallway and returned with her gym bag. "I know you when you are determined so I brought you a change of clothes."  
  
She smiled as she took the bag. She thought nothing of the fact that Mulder had taken the liberty to go through her clothes. She trusted him with anything and everything. He was her best friend. "Thank you. I'm almost afraid to see what you picked out."  
  
An evil grin appeared. "Oh, I think the guys there will be very happy with my choice."  
  
She knew he was joking. She *hoped* his was joking. "I'll be right back."  
  
He pulled out the tickets to make sure they were the right ones then sat in the chair waiting for her to return.  
  
"Mulder!" she yelled before she even walked through the door.  
  
"Are you ready?" he yelled back.  
  
She stepped into the office wishing she could kill him. Though and innocent enough shirt, "Philadelphia, Get To Know Us," she knew exactly what other thoughts had been going through Mulder's head when he got it.  
  
"What?" he laughed.  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know that is the most popular tourist shirt here."  
  
"I bet it is."  
  
He placed his hand on the small of her back, escorting her out the door. "Come on, no one will think anything of it. It was just my sick, twisted mind."  
  
   
  
Holiday Inn, Philadelphia  
  
July 1, 1997  
  
11:18 p.m.  
  
Scully led Mulder off the elevator and opened his door as he held a bag of ice over his eye.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't warn me," he said shifting the ice slightly.  
  
"Well if I didn't have to fight off that guy who apparently had the same sick mind as you, I probably would've seen the ball heading at you." She sat him on the bed and grabbed the ice bucket. "Though I'm not sure I would've warned you then either." She left and returned momentarily with a full bucket of ice, wrapping a washcloth around a handful. Sitting beside him, she turned his head to face her and lowered his hand holding the bag. Scully gently touched his cheek, examining the bruise.  
  
"How's it look?"  
  
She looked into his eye that wasn't swollen shut. "Pretty bad, but you'll live." She placed the ice-filled washcloth over it and held it there for him.  
  
"Guess that's what I get for not helping you out with that guy."  
  
She smiled. "I can take of myself."  
  
"I know." His finger lightly traced her hairline. "But sometimes you need to allow others to take care of you. Take me, for example. Where would I be if I hadn't let you take care of me so many times, like now."  
  
"Mulder, it's not that easy for me." She let go of the ice and walked to the glass door that overlooked the city. He watched her. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get where I am? To earn the respect of the other agents?"  
  
He wasn't about to say 'yes' but he did know. Although he did realize it she had more difficulties than he did because he had seen how many of the male agents treated the female ones.  
  
She closed her eyes knowing full well that he did know. While she at least had the respect of her peers, Mulder might never know what that felt like. Though he rarely showed it, she knew deep down he did care. She traced the side of the curtain with her index finger. "I've always been influenced by strong men who rarely, if ever, showed emotions. To them it was a weakness. My father, my brother..."  
  
"Me."  
  
She turned and looked at him, her heart cracked. She could tell by the sound of his voice he felt guilty, as if he was somehow responsible.  
  
He walked over to her, leaving the icepack on the bed. "Dana, if I ever led you to believe that... I'm sorry. I guess I took your strength for granite. I knew that even if everything fell apart you'd be the one to hold it all together."  
  
Tears filled her eyes. They were really opening up to each other, talking on a deeper level. And it scared her... a lot.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Let me finish. I've been selfish. I never once thought that maybe you needed to call someone up in the middle of the night to share a nightmare or a thought. Did you feel like you had to constantly be strong because I expected it?"  
  
She couldn't look into those eyes and lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth. Averting his gaze, she looked down at the floor. "No."  
  
He lifted her chin with his finger and forced her to look at him. "Did you ever feel that way?"  
  
She felt herself beginning to break down. Here, this man who was obviously in pain from the bruise, willingly was ignoring it for her. "It was never your fault." She choked on every word.  
  
Closing his eyes, he pulled her in against him and held her even tighter as her hands wrapped around his waist. His eye was throbbing, but that pain was nothing compared to what his heart was feeling. "I'm sorry," he whispered once more. He pulled away a little to look down at her. "I don't ever want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me. No matter what I would never think less of you." He lifted one hand and caressed her tear-stained cheek, feeling the stinging warmth of a fresh tear as it fell from her eye.  
  
She responded with that smile. The smile that told him she would be fine and she appreciated him and valued his support and friendship. The smile that was reserved for him only. Releasing him, she reached up and lightly traced the bruise around his eye. "How does it feel?"  
  
"Like I was hit with a baseball," he smirked.  
  
Scully grinned at his remark. "I'm going to bed. Keep the ice on it until you turn in. If you have any problems wake me." Without another word or look, she walked away, losing the door behind her.  
  
Mulder continued to stare at the door long after she left. He remembered all-too-well what happened the last time she went through something like this. She had a tattoo to prove it. Same city, different time. He stretched out on the bed, ice on eye, and sank deep in thought.  
  
   
  
Camden Aquarium, NJ  
  
July 2, 1997  
  
9:12 p.m.  
  
Harry whistled as he pushed the janitorial cart past the large tanks, stopping every once in awhile to talk to the fish. In all the years he had worked there, the elderly man had become rather attached to some of them, even naming a few. He was alone in the vast building. He would be for many hours to come. Ascending the ramp to the second floor, he stopped the cart in front of the men's room. "Anyone in here?" he asked propping the door open. As usual there came no response so he began his daily ritual of cleaning. He turned off the sink when he thought he heard something. After a few moments he reached to turn the handle back on but stopped when the strange sound occurred again.  
  
Slowly he stepped out into the hallway and listened. It seemed to be coming from the ladies room just down the hall. Grabbing a plunger he proceeded toward the restroom. The sound sounded familiar to him but he was unable to place it. As he cautiously opened the door he realized what it was... the muffled cries of a baby. He frantically pushed open every stall fearing the worst. He found nothing until the last stall which was equipped with it's own sink and trashcan. Digging through the dirty papers he felt something solid and gently lifted it up. The tiny infant couldn't have been more than four pounds. It's face was a distinct blue, a result of the plastic bag in which it was tied. Harry struggled to tear the bag open without hurting the baby, all the while praying it would be alright. Once the baby was free in his arms he raced down the hall to a phone and dialed 911.  
  
   
  
Holiday Inn, Philadelphia  
  
July 2, 1997  
  
8:40 p.m.  
  
Mulder's phone was ringing when he opened the door upon returning from a late dinner with Scully. They had both been frustrated by having to wait around for something else to happen. Scully closed the door while Mulder answered the phone.  
  
"Mulder." He listened, closed his eyes, though the bruised one was only partially opened, then looked at Scully who mouthed the words "Another one?" to him. He nodded. "We'll be right there."  
  
"Where is it this time?" she sighed.  
  
"Right across the bridge in Camden at the aquarium." Mulder saw the sadness filling Scully's eyes but didn't have time to question her as they ran out the door.  
  
   
  
Camden Aquarium  
  
July 2, 1997  
  
9:02 p.m.  
  
On the drive over, Mulder had filled his partner in on the details including that, at the moment, the baby was still alive though the condition was unknown. She hadn't spoken a word, merely nodding in response.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and were greeted with a scene very similar to the flashing police lights in Atlantic City. Officer Matthews escorted them inside where paramedics were working on the child. Scully stopped and watched as they administered CPR. A lone tear escaped.  
  
Mulder was already at the elevator before he realized Scully wasn't with him. He turned around and watched her watching the infant. Walking back down the hallway, he was beginning to understand what had been bothering her.  
  
The paramedics replaced their equipment and stood up.  
  
"You're just going to let her die?" Scully asked in disbelief as the tiny chest delicately rose with each tiny breath.  
  
"We've tried everything. She's hasn't regained color. It's just delayed reflexes now."  
  
Scully knelt down and reached out to pick up the newborn. One of the paramedics stopped her. She looked up at him and showed him her badge. "I'm also a medical doctor."  
  
He released his hold. He had seen the same look in so many physicians in situations like these, not that he had gotten used to them either. Each and every time he thought of his own two young children at home. The two paramedics left at the unspoken request of Mulder as he approached.  
  
Scully scooped up the little girl in her arms. Only two hours of life given to this angel. She kept blinking her eyes to prevent a flood of tears from pouring out.  
  
Mulder knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing you can do, Scully."  
  
"How can someone do this? I don't care if it is some new virus or disease or being..."  
  
The little girl opened her eyes to reveal big, blue discs. They looked into Scully's eyes then darted over to Mulder's and back again to Scully's as the child took her final breath being held in warm, caring arms.  
  
Slowly, Scully placed the small body down. Mulder saw her body tense, but not one tear was shed. As for himself, he couldn't help but let a few tears fall, not after the child looked at him with those innocent, curious eyes. Not after feeling the pain and anguish his friend was going through for reasons known only unto herself at the moment.  
  
They stood up together, Scully not taking her eyes off the body and Mulder not taking his eyes off Scully. "Do you think you can handle this one on your own right now?" she asked.  
  
He touched her shoulder. "Sure, but if you'd rather go I can get a report tomorrow."  
  
"No. I'll wait outside." She hadn't looked at him at all. She couldn't. Every time she did her defenses would break down and that was the last thing she needed surrounded by so many peers.  
  
   
  
Mulder looked around the bathroom stall examining anything that might be significant. He was grasping; he knew it but he needed something, anything, to make him believe there was an outside force causing these women to do such a horrible thing. His faith in humanity, motherhood especially, was thin at most yet it was still enough to not accept anything else as an answer.  
  
"Agent Mulder?"  
  
He stood up and shook the thoughts away. "Yes." The graying man standing before him in a police uniform did not seem too threatening as he extended his hand.  
  
"I'm Captain Ray Johnson. My men said you're with the F.B.I. I was just wondering what interest the F.B.I. might have in this obvious case of abandonment and now murder."  
  
"My partner and I are here as a favor to a friend. With the rash of these lately..."  
  
"Well," he started, cutting Mulder off. "Whatever the reason I would like you to leave so we can clean up in here."  
  
Mulder was more than a little confused. "A crime took place here. There may still be some small evidence."  
  
"My men will let you know if they find anything. Tomorrow is one of the biggest nights of the year with the fireworks and all. Many important people will be here and are expecting to find it spotless."  
  
Mulder could feel his cheeks burning. Bureaucracy, he thought with disdain. "I'm sorry if an infants untimely death might damper things."  
  
"Agent Mulder, I don't know where you're from, but here in Camden we do care. Unfortunately things like this are an all too common occurrence, most of which do not reach the newspapers. Tomorrow is the one night of the year when Camden is allowed to shine. I know it sounds cold, but that's just the way it is."  
  
Taking one final glimpse around, Mulder left.  
  
   
  
Wild Jungle Hotel, Wildwood, NJ  
  
July 2, 1997  
  
9:27 p.m.  
  
Sirens blared and red and blue lit up the night sky. One officer emerged from room 8 carrying a tiny body bag. Vacationers had gathered close by whispering amongst themselves. This time the media was absent, perhaps due to the brawl in the club on the other side of town.  
  
"When is it all going to end?" Officer Jacobs asked his partner as they watched the bag being placed into an ambulance. "When will these kids learn and take responsibility for their actions?"  
  
His partner sighed. "I don't know. But every night I thank God for Caitlin and Bobby. Any one of these children could've been a younger sibling for them."  
  
Jacobs glanced down at his notepad. "At least the desk clerk was able to give us a name and address this time."  
  
"Whatever good that'll do."  
  
   
  
Camden Aquarium, NJ  
  
July 2, 1997  
  
9:30 p.m.  
  
Scully leaned against the railing watching the barges trudge by. It hadn't been easy to find a quiet place, but she had managed. The distant music echoing from the nightclubs up river drifted to her ears. For no reason and for many reasons, she always found herself drawn to water when she needed to think. She could still feel the lifeless body in her arms. She was haunted by those eyes. She nearly ripped her heart out with the child's last breath. She died in my arms. Scully looked at her hands. Right here in my arms. I will never hold a child of my own in these hands. The tears were beginning to drop quickly. Her body began to tremble from the strain. She never heard Mulder walk up behind her. She had barely felt his arms wrap around her. She only knew she had to cling onto someone and somehow he was there.  
  
10:17 p.m.  
  
Neither knew how long they had been there. All Scully knew was she had run out of tears for the time being and that she probably owed Mulder a shirt to replace the one she had severely stained with the river of tears. All Mulder knew was Scully needed him. He didn't know why but that didn't matter. They locked eye contact when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Mulder," he answered keeping an arm firmly around Scully's waist.  
  
She made no effort to move. There was a strength in his touch that she needed, that she drew upon. She smiled as she noticed, for the first time, the lights dancing across the Ben Franklin Bridge, the same one they had hurriedly crossed only hours earlier.  
  
Placing the phone back in his pocket, Mulder lightly squeezed Scully's waist. She looked up at him with a smile. He really didn't want to tell her, seeing the shine return to her eyes, but he had to, it was their case and their job. "There's been another one. This time in Wildwood." Part of him cried inside as he saw the smile disappear and the shine replaced with grief and sadness, perhaps even a hint of loneliness. "We don't have to go there, though. They found the mother. She lives in South Philly. The police have already taken her in for questioning." He watched her hair dance in the soft breeze. "Are you up for this?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "We have to find the answer soon so maybe we can stop this."  
  
   
  
Philadelphia P.D.  
  
July 2, 1997  
  
11:21 p.m.  
  
Scully and Mulder waited outside the interrogation room while the police did their interview. The hordes of reporters had been locked outside, something they were not happy about. Scully stared into her cup of coffee while Mulder got up to listen at the door.  
  
"Sounds like it's going to be a long night," he announced to her.  
  
"It already has been," she mumbled never expecting him to hear her.  
  
He sat beside her, leaned forward on his knees, and glanced back at her. "Are you sure about this? Scully, if you want off of this I understand."  
  
The time had come. She had to tell him. But not right then, not sitting in the hallway of the police station waiting to interrogate the teenage mother of one of the victims. "Mulder, there is something I have to tell you, but..."  
  
Officer Nash stepped out of the room and looked at them. "She's all yours. I wish you better luck than we had."  
  
Mulder looked at Scully. So close yet so far. He almost found out what had her so torn up. It would have to wait until later.  
  
Amy snapped the gum in her mouth as Scully and Mulder walked in. Her long, brown hair was loosely held back by a clip. Scully couldn't believe the lack of remorse about this girl. No matter how scared she may have been, at seventeen Amy should have felt some guilt about what she had done.  
  
Taking the seats across from the teen, Mulder began the session. "Amy, I'm sure this is a difficult time for you..."  
  
"Difficult?" she snorted. "The only thing difficult is having to sit here while my friends are having a big party."  
  
Her voice was hard and cold.  
  
Mulder sat back in the chair unsure how to react.  
  
"Do you even know what you did?" Scully asked in as nice of a voice as she could at the moment.  
  
"I got rid of something I didn't want. I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like I can't have another one if I want to."  
  
"It was a human life." Mulder couldn't believe how unattached this girl was.  
  
"It couldn't take care of itself and I just don't have the time to deal with something like that."  
  
"Someone," Scully mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Amy asked.  
  
"It wasn't a something it was a someone." Scully could feel the anger boiling. She wanted to lunge across and try to knock some sense into this girl. She wanted to show her how fortunate she was to be able to have children. "Why didn't you get an abortion or give it up for adoption?"  
  
"Uh, gee, I guess I didn't think of it." Sarcasm clung to every word.  
  
Mulder merely watched. He didn't know what to say. He sort of felt as if this was something he had no right to be apart of. The guilt he felt for never telling Scully of the experiments done to her was growing with each second. Something deep inside told him she knew. That this case was hitting too close to home for her and she was afraid to tell him.  
  
Scully couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and leaned down on the table, nearly in Amy's face. "Do you know how many women out there would've taken your child? There are a number of women who are unable to have their own and gladly would've taken care of yours."  
  
Amy cleared her throat, still chomping on the gum. "I suppose next you're going to tell me you're one of them, huh? Try the old guilt thing?"  
  
Scully stared at her. Mulder wished he could erase what had just been said. It was in that instant he knew Scully knew. Before anything more could be said, Scully stormed out the door. Mulder merely glared at Amy before running out after Scully. He looked up and down the hallway but couldn't find her. Mulder glanced up at the clock. Where could she have gone at 3:30 in the morning? He knocked on the Ladies room. "Scully? Are you in there?" There was no response. Shuffling down the hallway, he decided to go back to the hotel and wait for her.  
  
What she was doing sitting outside by herself in a strange city she did not know, but Scully knew she couldn't stay inside. What Amy said hit hard. The words pierced through her heart directly to her soul. Mulder was willing to listen, of that she was sure, but would he understand? Children. She laughed at the irony. She had never given much thought to having a family of her own. It would occasionally pass through her thoughts, but never seriously. Now that she knew she would never be able to, that was all she wanted. And all these women were killing their babies merely because they were an inconvenience.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
She looked up to find Mulder standing there. There was a concern in his eyes that she only ever remembered seeing for her. "We need to talk," she said.  
  
Penn's Landing, Philadelphia  
  
July 3, 1997  
  
4:00 a.m.  
  
Not a word had been spoken between them since Scully said, "We need to talk." They had driven back to the hotel then walked down to the waterfront. Due to the upcoming holiday, there were quite a few people strolling through the streets. Scully sat on the wall, dangling her feet over the edge, and became entranced by the pulsing light of the aquarium across the way. Mulder climbed over next to her and remained quiet as he studied the rippling water below.  
  
"Mulder, what makes people do thing like this?"  
  
He turned his head ever so slightly. "The lab's working on that."  
  
"No, I mean in general. Things like this happen every day in every part of the world. Remember the case we worked on in Home?"  
  
Mulder sat back on his hands and looked at her. "Scully, that was one, isolated case."  
  
She met his eyes. "How often do these 'isolated' cases go unreported or unnoticed?" Scully looked down at her hands, her voice softened. "I've never had a child die in my arms. I was the last thing she ever felt."  
  
"Dana." His shoulders fell. The speech he was about to give her slipped from his mind as those dying eyes haunted his memory. He, too, had felt a connection to the infant. Mulder took her hand and sank in Scully's eyes. "I don't have an answer. I wish I did." He felt the warm water fill his eyes. "At least she knew what it felt like to be loved."  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them.  
  
"I went to the doctor last week," she began softly as she stared into the river, still holding his hand.  
  
"I thought your cancer was under control."  
  
"It is, so far. She called me in about something else."  
  
Here it comes, he thought.  
  
"They had run some other tests on me recently." Scully looked at him with misty eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
Her chin began to quiver. "I... I can't have children."  
  
Mulder locked onto her eyes. How do I react? What do I say? Do I tell her I knew? "I'm sorry." He held her close, but she didn't cry this time. Maybe it was the relief of finally saying it. Maybe it was denial.  
  
She broke away and tilted her head slightly. "Mulder, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
Time to come clean. "I knew," he whispered, looking down into the river.  
  
She pulled away from him. "What! How?" she demanded.  
  
His heart tormented him with pain. All his reasons seemed legitimate... until now. Until Scully had shared her pain with him. Until he looked into her eyes and saw the emptiness. Until he had seen the love and compassion in her eyes as she held the infant girl. "While you were being treated in Allentown."  
  
"That was nearly five months ago." She was angry, but she wasn't sure why or at who. At him? Maybe, probably. Their whole relationship was built on trust. If he kept such a secret from her what else had he been hiding? At herself? Definitely. She should have been stronger in fighting Duane Barry. At the present case? Absolutely. These were all children she would never have. But mostly, at the moment, she felt betrayed. Betrayed by the only one she ever trusted. Betrayed by the one who always told her she was the only one he trusted.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You were dealing with the cancer and Betsy's death. You had just finished telling me you weren't giving up." They do sound lame now. Meekly, he continued. "I was afraid if I told you then that you might..."  
  
"I might what?" she yelled. "Give up without a fight?"  
  
The anger in her voice made him cower inside. He never thought he could ever hurt her like he was. "I was afraid you'd give up your fight and leave me all alone." His voice was so hushed that the splashing water threatened to drown him out.  
  
But Scully heard. She heard the words. She heard the lost little boy hidden inside him. She heard his lifelong fears. She heard his thoughts, his nightmares, his shattered dreams. Her throat tightened. Had it been anyone else she would've walked away, but she couldn't. In spite of his own fears, she knew he had not wanted to hurt her anymore than she had been, standing before him in the hospital all those months back.  
  
The silence was killing him. He couldn't look in her eyes, he didn't deserve to. But he needed to know what she was thinking. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."  
  
She slid closer to him. "Yes, you should have." Her voice was soft and tender. "But I understand." Scully reached out and lifted his chin, turning his face toward hers. "Mulder, look at me."  
  
He did as he was told.  
  
"I don't agree with your decision, but I'm not going anywhere. Just promise me never to keep anything from me again, no matter how much you may think it will hurt me. Secrets and betrayal hurt a lot more."  
  
A few tears escaped his eyes and stung his cheeks. There were no more words to say, not out loud. They held onto each other as the sun rose before them.  
  
   
  
Holiday Inn, Philadelphia  
  
July 3, 1997  
  
6:14 a.m.  
  
They had returned to their rooms only a short time earlier. Scully fell asleep almost immediately. Mulder stared at the lab report until he went cross-eyed. He had a new determination. Scully tended to do that to him. He owed it to her for not telling her the truth. More than that, he wanted to do it for her. In the quiet stillness, the shrill of his cell phone sounded. "Mulder."  
  
"Agent Mulder?" Judy asked. "I tried to reach Dana but she isn't answering her phone."  
  
"Battery must be low." He knew otherwise. Without her knowledge, Mulder managed to turn her phone off to allow her a peaceful sleep. "Did you find something?"  
  
"She asked me to test the effects of this thing."  
  
"What did you discover?"  
  
"Nothing. I know Dana thought it may tie in with brain functions somehow, but I have found no evidence of that. But, we are working with old blood. If we could get a sample from one of the mother's..."  
  
"You'll have it by this afternoon," he interrupted. The adjoining door creaked open as he hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Scully asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
He turned and faced her. "Judy. She said she couldn't find anything but would like a sample of blood from a mother."  
  
Scully sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh. "How are we supposed to get that?"  
  
"Amy."  
  
She looked at Mulder. She really didn't want to see that girl again, but they had a job to do. It was time to push her feelings back down into their abyss once more.  
  
   
  
Philadelphia P.D.  
  
July 3, 1997  
  
9:07 a.m.  
  
After getting stuck in traffic from the Mummer's 4th of July parade, the partners walked into the interrogation room and once again saw Amy, lounging back with her feet on the table, snapping her gum.  
  
"Oh, it's you two again." She looked at Scully. "Thought I might have hit a nerve with you when you ran out of here like a bat out of hell."  
  
"We would like to take a blood sample from you," Scully said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, right. For what?"  
  
"You may be infected with something," Mulder said.  
  
A look of concern and fear flashed briefly through her eyes, but Amy quickly recomposed herself. "Then I guess I'll just have to go to the doctor," she sarcastically stated.  
  
"Da…, Amy," Scully shouted, pounding her fist on the table. "Do you have any idea what you did or how much trouble you're in?"  
  
"So, then, what do I care if I have any disease?"  
  
Mulder could see Scully losing control. "Scully, outside."  
  
She followed him out.  
  
"I think you should let me talk to her."  
  
"Mulder, I'm fine."  
  
"Scully, the only time I've ever seen you angry enough to pound a table like that was when I had the gun at my head in the hospital."  
  
He was right. She felt her control dwindle. Taking a deep breath, she looked up. "I'll be okay."  
  
Mulder wasn't so sure as he opened the door, but he trusted her and wasn't about to lose that.  
  
   
  
Quantico Research Lab  
  
July 3, 1997  
  
1:43 p.m.  
  
Judy's attention was focused on the slide beneath the microscope. She didn't hear the knock at the door.  
  
"Judy?"  
  
She nearly dropped everything as she jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned to find Scully standing alone holding a vile of blood.  
  
"Sorry," Scully laughed. "But you didn't answer the door." She knew exactly how Judy felt for there were a number of times when Mulder had snuck up behind her while she was deeply involved in her work. She handed the vile to Judy. "This is the sample you were looking for. It's from Amy Groves, the mother of the Wildwood victim."  
  
Judy took the vile and studied it. "I'll get on this right away." She placed it in an empty vile holder. "While you're here I want you to look at this and tell me what you think."  
  
Scully looked through the microscope, adjusting the magnification to get a clearer look. "What is it?" She looked up at Judy.  
  
"I isolated the organism we found in the earlier blood sample."  
  
Scully looked at it again. "But this isn't possible. It looks as though it's actually thinking things through before acting, but you and I both know that can't be." She stopped to study it a little longer. "Maybe Ray was right, maybe it was contaminated somehow."  
  
"I'll run the same tests on this new sample. Maybe then we'll know for sure.  
  
   
  
Basement Office, F.B.I.  
  
July 3, 1997  
  
1:47 p.m.  
  
Mulder turned on his computer and skimmed through the piles of mail and files as it booted up. Nothing of interest caught his eye, just a lot of junk mail... no new alien autopsies to invest in. "You have mail," the computer announced. He scanned through the senders and stopped. Clicking open the letter, his eyes widened as he read what showed up on the screen. He clicked and sent it through the printer.  
  
Mulder..." Scully began as she walked in the office.  
  
He lifted a finger to quiet her while he waited for the document to print.  
  
She squinted her eyes, but didn't say a thing as she walked over to him.  
  
Mulder pulled each sheet as it came through, glancing at each one before handing them to Scully. He waited for her reaction.  
  
Scully looked up at him, wide-eyed, not believing what she had just read. With her eyes she asked him if he believed it. He nodded in response, grabbed her briefcase, handed it to her, and ushered her out the door following close behind.  
  
   
  
Office of the Lone Gunmen  
  
July 3, 1997  
  
3:17 p.m.  
  
"He was seen in Houston only yesterday," Byers stated looking at an image on the computer screen.  
  
"He's dead, Byers. Dead and just a pile of ashes." Frohike didn't even bother looking up from the letter he was reading.  
  
"But did anyone see the body? Who did the autopsy?"  
  
"Cunanan was seen with Elvis the other day," Langley added jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha. I'm serious. He made the F.B.I. look like fools. Maybe it's another cover-up."  
  
Mulder held the door open for Scully and caught only the last few words.  
  
"Another cover-up? What is it this time?" Mulder sat on a desk beside Scully.  
  
"Maybe you two could answer it." Frohike looked up to catch a glimpse of Scully. "As beautiful as ever."  
  
She lightly blushed.  
  
"Byers here, seems to think Cunanan's death was a cover-up. That he was actually seen alive and well in Houston yesterday."  
  
"As a member of the F.B.I. I can guarantee you that... I have no idea." Mulder grinned at their shocked reaction.  
  
"What's this all about?" Scully asked holding up the three-page report sent to them.  
  
Byers turned off the screen and focused his attention on the present moment. "A friend sent it to us."  
  
"But this is based on the first set of blood samples I sent to the lab. How did you guys manage to get a copy."  
  
They all looked at each other, no verbal attempt to respond was made.  
  
Detecting the thoughts, Mulder spoke. "What did you find that was so urgent?"  
  
Byers turned the computer back on and clicked over to another screen as Frohike continued.  
  
"We did some research of our own based on the findings of the report. Apparently some experiments were performed in New Jersey about a year ago."  
  
Everyone moved over and stood in front of the screen.  
  
"No one has claimed responsibility for these experiments," Langley continued. "Especially since they were only to be performed on animals, but mysteriously seeped their way out into the public."  
  
"What were they for?" Mulder asked trying in vain to understand the DNA graph as it downloaded in front of him.  
  
"It was being tested to see if, somehow, emotional responses might be controlled." Byers sat back to let Scully study the graph.  
  
"But it's a living, breathing, apparently thinking, being," she argued. "Experiments like that generally involve some sort of experimental drug." She leaned in closer to the screen. "And this is not a drug."  
  
"That's what we thought too," Frohike stated.  
  
Scully looked at him. "But?"  
  
"Upon further research we found this record." He handed it to her. "It looks like this one was spared the shredder."  
  
She read it then looked at Frohike. "Are you sure this is legit?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Scully, what is it?" Mulder tried to read it over her shoulder.  
  
"It says that whoever it was... they were working with a living organism."  
  
"Just like Alaska," Mulder mumbled.  
  
"No, this is nothing like the worms. This is man-made." She turned back to the Lone Gunmen. "So it looks like the experiments were successful. This is why the women have no remorse."  
  
"Not so quick, Scully," Langley corrected. "While our research did yield some very interesting information, nowhere did we find any evidence that it worked."  
  
"But it's in their blood stream. It probably mutated once it got out, but..."  
  
"But we did our own analysis of the blood," Byers continued. "We found no evidence that it has any effect on the brain or emotional responses."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
Frohike sensed she wanted to believe the organism was responsible. "The only thing the organism will do to a person is make them violently ill for a few days, maybe a week."  
  
She looked at each of them, finishing with eye contact with Mulder, then ran out.  
  
Mulder watched her. He had to go after her this time. "Thanks. If you find anything else..."  
  
"We'll let you know," Frohike finished.  
  
Mulder ran out the door and down the stairs hoping to catch up with Scully. He reached the bottom and stopped short. Crumpled on the floor beside the door was a sobbing Scully. He sat beside her and, without a word, she crawled into his arms.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," he whispered, stroking her soft hair, enjoying the feel of it as it slid between his fingers. He began rocking her ever so gently. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm sure there's another explanation."  
  
   
  
Somerset, New Jersey  
  
July 4, 1997  
  
1:27 a.m.  
  
Kat had seen all the news reports about the infanticides, many had been close to her age. She had made the decision with the third incident that she was not going to be caught. Her due date had been nearing each day. The waiting was driving her crazy. "How do I self- induce this?" she asked as she paced her one-room apartment. Thanks to her living alone, she was able to hide her pregnancy from everyone.  
  
As the pain and contractions increased slightly, Kat sat before her computer and looked up "pregnancy." She weeded her way through the various articles to find a sure-fire way to induce birth. Printing it out, she went to work mixing the concoction. She took a sniff and turned her head, repulsed by the smell, but drank it all down and waited.  
  
Not much on TV at two in the morning, she thought surfing the channels. Suddenly she dropped the remote. Finally! She ran into the bathroom, the necessary tools were already laid out beside a plastic bag. She breathed and pushed, breathed and pushed. It seemed to last for hours to her. She had set up a mirror so she would be able to see when the head emerged. As it began to she pushed harder until she was able to pull the rest of the child out herself. There was no point to clearing off the face to allow the little boy to breathe. Reaching over, she grabbed the kitchen scissors and detached the baby from herself. He wriggled in her hands as she tried to wrap a towel around it. It released some sort of muffled sound, but it only landed upon deaf ears. She placed him in the plastic bag and realized he was moving around too much to throw into the garbage without being found. Without opening the bag, she felt for the neck...  
  
Kat snuck down the back stairway and slid out into the back alley, concealing the plastic bag underneath a jacket. There was no need for a flashlight; she relied on the light from the nearly full moon. There was a small park nearby with a shallow stream. She crouched beside the edge of the water and dug a small hole, placing the body in it, and recovered it. As a security measure, she placed a large rock over the spot. Taking a quick glance around the area, she wiped her hands on her sweatpants and went back to her apartment.  
  
   
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
July 4, 1997  
  
1:40 p.m.  
  
While most of her co-workers were out enjoying their day off, Scully turned down her family's picnic to work on the case. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she got up from the floor and sat back on her couch. Releasing a heavy sigh, she stood up and went to the kitchen, sidestepping strewn papers along the way. She reached up to grab a mug when a knock at the door disturbed her.  
  
"Scully, it's me."  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled. It was always nice to hear Mulder's voice. Unlatching the door, she opened it to find him standing before her, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, holding a blanket, and carrying a picnic basket. Her heart sank. He must have a special date. At least one of us has some sort of life. "Hi, Mulder. What are you doing here?"  
  
He grinned as he walked through the doorway. The grin faded when his eyes fell upon the laptop and files. "Somehow I knew you'd be doing this." He turned to face her. "So I came to take you away... at least for a short time."  
  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something." She met his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"There's a spot by the Reflection Pool with our name on it."  
  
"Mulder, I don't..."  
  
He put the things down on the couch and held her shoulders. "Come on, Scully, the Fourth of July only happens once a year and fireworks are so much better in person." His look drilled through her. "It's not healthy for you to drown yourself in this case."  
  
Her defenses reacted. "Why? Because it's too close to me?" She stepped away from him, away from his reach.  
  
"Scully..."  
  
"Look, I don't need your or anyone else's sympathy. This is a case, our case, and it needs to be solved." She opened the door. "Goodbye, Mulder."  
  
But he stood his ground. There had been far too many times when she stayed no matter how hard he tried to push her away. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"It's my apartment. I'll call the police if I have to." She felt stupid for saying it, but it was the only thing she could think of.  
  
He walked over and closed the door. "Dana." His voice was soft. "I wish I could take away everything you're feeling right now, but I can't."  
  
Scully felt her body tremble. He always seemed to know what to say and when to say it.  
  
"Please don't shut me out. Please let me be there. You don't have to go through this alone."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door closed.  
  
Mulder stared at the door for a long moment before settling on the couch. He had meant it when he told her he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
   
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
Mulder sipped his coffee as he reviewed the statement from Amy. He was sure there was something they were missing, he had to be sure for Scully's sake. Closing his eyes, he placed the file down and lay back on the couch.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
He opened his eyes to find Scully hovering over him, smiling. He sat up and moved over to give her room to sit.  
  
"I'm surprised you stayed."  
  
"I told you I wasn't going anywhere."  
  
She smiled and looked into his hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
  
He reached out and touched the top of her hand. "It's alright. How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay. I did a lot of thinking." She looked down at the floor. "I'm handing in my resignation tomorrow."  
  
Mulder made no attempt to move or speak. He was too stunned. "Scully, you can't."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"But..."  
  
She stood up and walked over to the window without looking at Mulder once for fear of changing her mind if she did. "I don't feel I can do my job anymore. I've become a danger to myself and, more importantly, to you."  
  
Tears formed as he walked over to her. "Then just transfer off this case. We'll have more aliens and monsters, I promise."  
  
Scully laughed then bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. "I don't trust myself anymore."  
  
"You can't desert me."  
  
His breath tickled the back of her neck. "Mulder..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to him. "I need you too much. I know I lied to you and I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, but you can trust me. I need you to trust me. Without your trust I have nothing. Nothing," he cried.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
The distant voice echoed, but where was it coming from?  
  
"Mulder." Scully had emerged from her room when she heard Mulder talking to someone. She had only been partially surprised to find him sleeping on her couch. She wasn't the least bit surprised to find him having some sort of nightmare. Gently, she shook his shoulder. "Mulder, wake up."  
  
His eyes slowly opened. He sat up quickly, causing Scully to stumble backwards. "You don't have to resign."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She sat beside him. Her eyes were red and swollen, but they were dry.  
  
"Everyone ends up with a case they can't deal with, but that doesn't mean you have to leave."  
  
She was about to question further then realized his strange reaction probably had something to do with the dream she had disturbed. She locked eye contact. "Mulder, I'm not going anywhere." A grin emerged on her lips and her eyes sparkled. "You're stuck with me for as long as you can stand me."  
  
Relief filled him as his head cleared and he realized it had all been a bad dream. A horrible dream.  
  
"Um, I don't know if there's still a spot with our name on it, but if there is... I'd like to go," she said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sure we can find one." He looked at his watch. The fireworks weren't going to start for at least another three hours. "Scully?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How about we check out that new restaurant on the water."  
  
She studied him for a moment. Mulder tended to surprise her sometimes, but she had yet to get used to them. The idea of a quiet dinner was very tempting. "That sounds nice." She stood up. "Just let me get changed."  
  
   
  
Reflection Cafe  
  
July 4, 1997  
  
8:21 p.m.  
  
Scully scooped up a spoonful of tapioca and looked up at Mulder. "How do you do it?" Her lips slipped over the spoon.  
  
"Do what?" he asked absently jabbing at the slice of peach pie with his fork.  
  
"This." She glanced around the room. "You always know what to do to make me feel better."  
  
Mulder stared at her. There were a number of responses he had memorized, but for the life of him he couldn't think of one at the moment. "Just lucky I guess." He eyes wandered to the river just beneath them. Through the open window he could here the gentle lapping of the water. "I think this place will make it."  
  
It will always be special to me, Scully thought as she, too, watched the river through the window. "What time do the fireworks start?"  
  
"Nine-thirty." He looked at his watch then up at Scully. Her blue eyes were clear and full of life for the first time in days. "We should get going."  
  
She nodded as he stood up. Mulder waited for her to get up and followed close behind. The sidewalk was quiet for most people were already gathered poolside.  
  
Scully walked in silence, the kind of silence that alerted Mulder to the fact she was deep in thought.  
  
"Scully, you can't solve all the worlds problems."  
  
"I know." Her steps slowed. "Sometimes they seem so obvious though and I don't understand why it's so hard for others to see."  
  
Mulder stopped walking and faced her. "Others do see, they just know which battles are theirs too fight and which belong to someone else."  
  
She tilted her head back to get a better look of those eyes. "Maybe this is mine."  
  
"Scully, if you truly believe that then you know I will be right beside you. But if you're doing this because... Just be sure of your reasons before picking your battles."  
  
Looking away from him, she began walking again. Children laughing. Babies crying. Siblings yelling. It was getting overwhelming for her.  
  
Sensing what was happening, Mulder wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She didn't tense or pull away. "If you want to go..."  
  
"I'll be fine, Mulder." She smiled at him. "But thank you."  
  
They found a nice spot next to the pool. Mulder laid out the blanket and motioned for Scully to take a seat. She obliged, pulling her knees up close to her chin. Mulder sat beside her, stretching out his long legs and leaning back on his arms. A nerf football spiraled its way to Scully's hands. She caught it easily and threw it back to the little boy standing before her with a nervous expression. He ran off to play with his father. Mulder looked over at her, surprised. "I didn't know you could throw like that."  
  
She grinned. "I had two brothers."  
  
"Can you tackle too?" he asked slyly.  
  
With a twinkle in her eye, she replied, "I can't reveal all my secrets." She paused before continuing. "Mulder, I owe you an apology."  
  
"For what?" He couldn't help thinking that if anyone owed an apology it was he for getting her involved with his quest.  
  
"For earlier. For being so stubborn. For yelling at you."  
  
A smile grew quickly on his lips. "Dana, you don't owe me anything. You can hit, kick, scream, even shoot me, and I'll never go away."  
  
"I certainly can't argue that," she laughed. "I did shoot you and for whatever reason, you're still here."  
  
"Well, you know, I like pain a lot." His voice became seductive and deep.  
  
"Don't even go there, Mulder!"  
  
Then it happened. He had forgotten to leave his cell phone in the car and it had to ring in the middle of the colorful display. Both their hearts sank. He didn't even need to answer it to know what it was about.  
  
"Mulder." He watched Scully as she tried to watch the lights above. "Yeah, we'll be there."  
  
"Where is it this time?" she asked without looking away.  
  
"Somerset, New Jersey." He saw her wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." She stood up, looking down at him. "We should get going." The sparkle in her eyes disappeared and the clouds of sadness consumed them once again.  
  
Desperately he wanted to wake up and find the whole case had been a bad dream, but it was real and there were some real issues Scully was going to have to face. At that moment he silently vowed to face them with her.  
  
   
  
   
  
Somerset, New Jersey  
  
July 5, 1997  
  
2:39 a.m.  
  
"Apparently a nosy neighbor saw Katherine sneak down the alley and decided to follow her," the officer told Mulder and Scully as he led them to the creek bank. "He watched her dig in the water and throw a bag in, then place a rock over the spot. He ran back to his apartment and called 911." They reached the water.  
  
"How did he die?" Scully needed to know for more than professional reasons.  
  
"It doesn't look like he drowned. His neck was snapped in two. They didn't even need to do an autopsy to see that."  
  
"Did you get the mother?" Mulder asked, stopping at the edge of the hole.  
  
"Yeah, she's sitting in the squad car."  
  
Scully watched as the forensic team removed the plastic bag and turned her head when one, small hand slipped out from the covering. "We'd like to speak with her."  
  
"Sure." He walked up to the pavement.  
  
Scully began to follow but was stopped by Mulder's hand around her wrist.  
  
"Why don't you let me talk to her?" he offered.  
  
She looked at him and was all set to argue, but something in his eyes broke through the wall. She nodded in agreement and watched him walk up the hill. Suddenly an intense feeling of loneliness washed over her, consuming her. She swayed slightly, but regained her composure. A strange feeling filled her inner core, a feeling she could not decipher. She wanted to call out to Mulder yet, at the same time, that was the last person she wanted to see. Without a word she walked past the squad car, not noticing Mulder's eyes following her, turned a corner, and lost herself in the small town.  
  
Mulder finished up with Kat and debated whether or not to go after Scully. He needed to give her the space she required, but he felt responsible, guilty, and wanted to make up for everything. Choosing to wait for her to return, he went back down to the creek to see what he could find.  
  
   
  
Scully strolled down the quiet streets of Somerset. There was a peace that could only ever be found in a small town, well, small in comparison to D.C. Standing before a children's clothing store, a wave of nausea hit her like a brick. She leaned back against the wall and sank to the ground below. The tears streamed but the meaning behind them was new. Her mind was flooding with too many feelings, too many emotions, it was dangerously close to overload. But they weren't just of loneliness and sadness anymore. There was jealousy, anger, rage, hatred, repulsion. She looked across the street at a family center with a poster of a child in the window. Instead of wanting to reach out to the child, she found herself wanting nothing to do with it. Though only a picture, she couldn't look at it without wishing some kind of harm on the youngster.  
  
3:47 a.m.  
  
Mulder sat in the car and glanced at his watch. She's been gone long enough. He stepped out and began walking down the street he had last seen her follow. She had been acting strangely ever since they arrived in Somerset. He merely attributed it to the emotional stress of the case, but now... now he wasn't so sure. She had seemed fine until they stopped at a little roadside cafe for a quick snack. It was when they left there he noticed the change. She had become more withdrawn, more moody, almost indifferent. Being a psychologist, he chalked it up to denial.  
  
He stopped in front of the children's store when something shiny caught his eye. Kneeling down, his eyes widened when he recognized the object as Scully's cross necklace. An invisible hand clutched his heart as he remembered the last time he had found her necklace. But something inside told him she hadn't been abducted again. This was something as equally dangerous though.  
  
"Scully?" he shouted into the darkened streets, holding the necklace tightly. "Scully, where are you?" I should've seen it coming. I should've forced her off the case. Slowly he turned and headed back to the car, hoping to find her safely waiting for him.  
  
   
  
The police cars had all left, only stands of yellow police tape showed a crime had been committed. Mulder sighed as he approached the car and found Scully still missing. He surveyed the surroundings but stopped when he spotted a figure standing beside the water's edge. "Scully," he whispered to himself. About halfway down the bank the figure disappeared. It was as if it was a ghost that had dissolved in a gentle breeze. Mulder reached the edge and found nothing. Still holding her necklace, he studied the stars above.  
  
"Mulder?" The voice was soft and quiet.  
  
He turned in the direction it came from and found Scully sitting on a rock near the water. He walked over to her and knelt on the ground beside her. "I was worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The moonlight glimmering off the creek provided enough illumination for them to see each other.  
  
"I think you lost something." He handed her the necklace.  
  
She looked at it but did not take it. "I want you to hold onto it for me."  
  
In an instant, all of Mulder's priorities changed. The case meant nothing if it was going to destroy Scully. "What's wrong?"  
  
She faced away from him. "Mulder, I... Something's changed."  
  
Mulder slid the necklace in his pocket and touched her hand. "I know. But you'll get through it. We'll get through it."  
  
"No, Fox, it's not that anymore."  
  
He knew whenever she used his first name it scared him. Reaching up, he turned her head to face him. "What is it then?"  
  
Meeting his eyes, she knew she should tell him. But what would she say? She was having horrible thoughts? She was losing control? Yet there was only one who would understand and he was kneeling before her wanting to help. "Something's happening to me," she murmured. "I don't know what, but it hit me out of nowhere."  
  
Mulder kept silent.  
  
"I was fine until we got close to here. Mulder, when I was walking through the town I saw a poster of a child and found myself wishing harm upon the child." The tears poured. "I still have those same thoughts flashing through my head." She placed her head on Mulder's shoulder and cried.  
  
Mulder thought back in his mind to anything that might have affected her as he gently rubbed her back. Then something clicked. He pulled away to look at her. "Scully, did you drink from the water fountain in that cafe?"  
  
She thought for a moment then nodded. Her eyes suddenly widened. "You don't think?"  
  
"I don't know, but we should get a sample." He touched her cheek. "And we should get you checked out."  
  
"But I can see what I'm thinking is wrong."  
  
"True, but that could be because you've been working on this case. It could also be because you have a strong sense of right and wrong." He smiled. "And you're smart."  
  
She managed to smile back at him. "And I have you to keep me in line."  
  
Mulder stood up, wiping the mud from his jeans, and held out his hand to her. She gratefully accepted and followed him back to the car. They had a long journey ahead of them, but they would be traveling it together.  
  
   
  
John Hopkins Medical Center  
  
July 5, 1997  
  
1:17 p.m.  
  
Mulder opened the door to Scully's room and watched her as she caught a little sleep between all the tests. Quietly he padded over to the chair next to the bed, closing his eyes as he stretched. He had made a promise to himself to see her through everything and, despite Scully's protests, that was exactly what he was going to do. Opening his eyes, they fell on her petite form. She's been through so much already. How much more can she take? The morning had been spent watching her get poked and prodded with all sorts of needles. The afternoon promised much of the same. She had demanded they run every possible test to find whatever they could.  
  
Her eyelids began to flutter and slowly opened to reveal the intense blue hidden beneath.  
  
Mulder leaned in closer to her. "Hi. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired. Have they found anything?"  
  
"I don't know. The results haven't come back yet."  
  
She yawned.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to break this up over a couple days?"  
  
"Mulder, I'm sure."  
  
"Somehow I thought you'd say that," he grinned, got up, and opened the door. Her mother, Maggie, walked in. "So I called someone to keep you company."  
  
"Hi, Mom," Dana smiled.  
  
Maggie held her daughter's hand. "Fox filled me in. How are you?"  
  
"Tired, but fine otherwise." She looked around her mother at Mulder. "Where are you going?"  
  
Sadness clouded his face. "I know I promised to be here, but Skinner called me. He needs to see me about something. I won't be gone long." Maggie stepped aside as he moved closer. "I'll be back before you're done."  
  
She nodded and watched him leave. A large part of her went with him. She loved her mom and felt better having her around, but she only felt safe with Mulder near. Scully looked at Maggie and recognized the look. It was the same look she had received while lying in the hospital just after her mother had heard of her cancer. "Mom, I really am alright."  
  
"If you were alright you wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed!"  
  
Anger, fear, resentment, love, Scully recognized all the emotions in Maggie's voice.  
  
Maggie walked to the window then turned to face Scully. "Dana, why do you do this? Why do constantly put yourself in danger for Fox?"  
  
Scully felt her blood begin to boil. She had already had this conversation with her brother, Bill. This was not a conversation she wanted or expected to have with her mom. "It's part of my job," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Maybe so, but you were always safe before you became partners with him."  
  
"Mom, I'm a field agent. I only worked at Quantico before. Mulder had nothing to do with this. I knew all the risks when I chose this path."  
  
"Other agents don't seem to get abducted, get their family members killed, develop inoperable cancer... I love Fox like a son, you know that, but if being partners with him is going to get you killed..." Her tears choked out the rest of the sentence. She walked over to her daughter's bed and took her hand. "I just can't handle the thought of losing another child."  
  
The anger that Scully was ready to throw on her mom dissolved into a pool of sympathy and love... and tears. They held each other both realizing it may be one of the last times they would be able to do so.  
  
   
  
Office of A.D. Skinner  
  
July 5, 1997  
  
2:30 p.m.  
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Mulder asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Agent Mulder, come in."  
  
Mulder sat across from him. There was a long moment of silence before Skinner finally spoke.  
  
"How is Agent Scully?"  
  
"There's no word yet. She's insisting on getting everything done today, though."  
  
Skinner studied Mulder's expression and his own face softened slightly. "Mulder, if this case is putting either of you in danger I will pull you off. Just say the word."  
  
"Sir, Agent Scully insists we pursue this to the end."  
  
"Off the record," Skinner said as he sat back in his chair.  
  
Mulder took a deep breath. "Off the record..." He just looked at his boss, hoping that somehow Skinner would read his thoughts and concerns.  
  
And Skinner did know what Mulder wanted. Though he didn't know the details of why, he saw Mulder desperately wanted Scully away from the situation. "I have a meeting with my superiors later today. I'll let you know if they think this is something worth pursuing."  
  
Mulder stood up. "Thank you, sir. I'll be at the hospital if you need to reach me."  
  
Skinner nodded. "Tell Agent Scully I wish her the best."  
  
"I will," Mulder said closing the door behind him.  
  
Pushing away from his desk, Skinner stared up at the ceiling. He had never meant for anything to happen to either one of them, especially Scully. He had been suspicious of Cancer-Man's motives when he insisted Skinner give them the assignment. When he had agreed he never imagined he would be placing them in any kind of danger.  
  
The side office door creaked open. "What is Agent Scully's condition?" Cancer Man asked as he lifted a match to the Morley hanging between his lips.  
  
Skinner looked over at him. "What part of 'no smoking' don't you understand?"  
  
Cancer Man glanced at the sign on the desk. "It's a free country to those who run it. And those who run it are above the law." He took a puff and blew it in Skinner's direction. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"And you didn't answer mine," Skinner countered. Realizing he needed to keep some kind of professional connection with the man, he conceded. "Agent Scully is undergoing a series of tests as we speak."  
  
"Mm-hm." Cancer Man sat in the same chair left vacant by Mulder only moments earlier.  
  
"How serious is her condition?" Skinner needed to know, though he doubted he'd get a straight answer.  
  
"Serious enough, but not life-threatening. We've already dealt with that."  
  
Skinner's face became red. "Haven't you put her through enough already?"  
  
"She knew the risks when she agreed to be Agent Mulder's partner."  
  
"But she never knew anything more than that we wanted her to report on and debunk his work. She never knew the reasons or motives."  
  
"And she didn't do her job. She got sucked in and became an enemy of the project."  
  
Skinner glanced down at his hands. "Is there even really a cure for her cancer?"  
  
"It's slowed down hasn't it? If you keep doing your job who knows... maybe it will mysteriously disappear." He stood up, squashed the remainder of his cigarette on a clear, glass coaster, and left.  
  
Burying his face in his hands, Skinner wondered where everything had begun to spin out of control. And when he had lost himself in all the mess.  
  
   
  
Underground Lab  
  
Cherry Hill, New Jersey  
  
July 5, 1997  
  
Dr. Jenkins carried his mug of steaming coffee in one hand while placing his other of the security pad. He'd been stuck underground for so long he wasn't even sure if a world existed above him anymore.  
  
"Hi, Charlie. How's it going?" he asked as he stepped through another security office.  
  
Charlie looked up, his badge briefly catching the fluorescent light. "Same as always," he said with a smile. "I did get the latest Time's crossword faxed over today, though."  
  
"Great. That ought to keep you busy for the next ten minutes," Dr. Jenkins laughed as he stepped through yet another door. "See ya later." He took a sip of his coffee as he proceeded down the barren, sterile hallway. No sounds existed aside from his soft footfalls. Another long night, he sighed. Wonder what they have planned for me tonight.  
  
The glass doors swooshed open before him, revealing an advanced testing lab. Large jars containing human fetuses and brains crowded the tables and shelves. Jenkins sat at his desk and picked up a vile marked "Fetal Neurons" and, with a sigh, placed it in a metal drawer on top of many others.  
  
Slowly he padded into an attached room and picked up a chart. "Hi, Selene. How are you feeling today?"  
  
The pregnant woman looked at him. There was little life left in her once shining green eyes. All hope and dreams had long dissipated. He hated having to look at the young woman through the metal bars that caged her in, but it was the way it had to be... just as they had ordered.  
  
"I just want this to be over with," she pleaded. "I want to go on with my life. Once I deliver I can go home, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course." He knew otherwise, however. He had performed too many of these experiments. He know what really happened when each woman was 'sent home.'  
  
"How much longer do I have? Two, three weeks?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Actually you're due in five days." He removed a pen from his lab coat pocket and opened the chart. "Do you feel any maternal connection or bond to the object?"  
  
"None whatsoever," she hissed. "I just want it out of me and out of my life!"  
  
"It will be over before you know it." He closed the chart and placed it on a nearby table. "Get some rest now."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she snarled. "You try sleeping on a beach ball every night." Selene lay on the bed and rolled away from Dr. Jenkins.  
  
He shut off the lights and went back to his desk. It would be nice to have someone to talk to who isn't under the effects of genetic testing, he thought as he began his evening rounds of checking on the progress of the present experiments.  
  
   
  
Dr. Jenkins Office  
  
Cherry Hill, New Jersey  
  
July 6, 1997  
  
"We may have a problem."  
  
Dr. Jenkins nearly choked on his sandwich as he listened on the phone. Swallowing hard, he asked, "What kind of problem?"  
  
Bright ashes fell to the floor as Cancer Man continued. "They may be getting too close. I didn't count on her being so determined."  
  
"You were the one who saw to it they were put on the case. How could you underestimate them so?" Jenkins wrapped up the remnants of his lunch and threw them across the room, narrowly making it in the trash.  
  
"Well I did. We'll have to change our plans."  
  
"You mean find a new location, don't you? Do you have any idea how difficult that will be? Selene is near birth and to disturb her now..."  
  
"We have no other alternative. Doctors are always replaceable if you have a problem."  
  
A lump formed in Jenkins throat. "N..no, it'll be fine."  
  
"Good." Cancer Man crushed out his cigarette. "You need to be gone by tonight. Mulder's on his way up to Freehold on a wild goose chase to buy you some time."  
  
Yeah, time. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"It had be better than that," Cancer Man threatened. "Your future rests on this."  
  
For some reason the dial tone seemed decibels louder in Jenkins' ear. "I have to suffer for his stupidity," he mumbled to himself as he hung up the receiver. After a momentary thought, he picked up the receiver again. "You won't get away with it this time." His fingers touched upon each number quickly. Time was too precious to waste on dialing.  
  
   
  
Office Complex  
  
New York  
  
July 6, 1997  
  
The members of the 'Boy's Club' sat quietly. To speak unnecessarily was a dangerous thing in a room so full of secrets. A muffled phone ring drew one of the men from his leather chair. His well-manicured fingers covered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"It's Jenkins. I think you should talk to a certain friend of yours. He seems to be losing his focus."  
  
The man's eyes darted around the room and he turned his back to the gentlemen. His voice lowered. "What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say he put the wrong people on the case and expects me to be out of here by midnight."  
  
Staring at the table beneath the phone, Well-Manicured Man was mentally kicking himself. He had known Cancer-Man had become a weak- link, but he chose to ignore it. Never did he believe that the project would ever be in jeopardy. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Great. Wonderful." Sarcasm was a skill Jenkins had learned in the solitude of the lab. "Meanwhile, what do I do?"  
  
"Stay where you are. Everything... and everyone, will be taken care of." He hung up on Jenkins and turned to face his peers. "Gentlemen," he announced. "We have some cleaning up to do."  
  
   
  
One Week Later  
  
Mulder's Office  
  
July 14, 1997  
  
9:06 a.m.  
  
Scully sat behind Mulder's desk searching through the papers he had left behind. This wasn't what she had expected to be doing on her first day back, but when Mulder hadn't reported in at or returned from Freehold a week earlier she had no choice. Placing the papers down, she sat back and stared into nothing, remembering how she knew something was wrong that night when he hadn't called her. She remembered fighting her mom early the next morning when she announced she was going to Freehold to look for Mulder. A trip that yielded no clues to his whereabouts. She remembered the salty taste of her tears as they rolled down her cheeks and over her lips on the ride home from Jersey. Having exhausted all other avenues, she now found herself sitting in his... their office. Her desk may not be there, but it felt like their office.  
  
"Agent Scully?"  
  
She looked up to find Skinner standing in the doorway. He stepped inside and stood in front of the desk. "Have you found anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, sir. He seems to have just disappeared."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay." She met his eyes and read his thoughts. Her defenses rose. "I'm fine," she reasserted.  
  
"Maybe you should take a few more days off. You really didn't have time to heal."  
  
She stood up, fists resting on the desktop. "I'm not going home! I have a job to do and I plan on doing it."  
  
He stared back wanting to tell her everything. The truth... at least what he knew of it. Even that he wasn't sure of anymore. At the very least she deserved to know the reasons why so much had happened to her and Mulder. "This isn't a request, Scully, it's an order. As your superior, it is my job to pull agents that I feel are a risk. You're in no condition to be here right now."  
  
"Sir, we have a missing agent and too many infanticides to count anymore..."  
  
"Don't you get it? It's not about that!" Skinner turned away from her.  
  
Scully's blue eyes widened. What was he admitting? "Then what is it about?" she yelled.  
  
He turned to face her again. "Just take some more time." His eyes dropped to the floor and he left.  
  
What just happened? She didn't move. Her eyes fell on the photograph of a blurry image. "Sucker," she had said to her partner when he had purchased it at a little roadside cafe. She picked it up and stared at it, a small smile emerging on her lips. She was startled by the shrill of her cell phone. Reaching in her pocket, she placed the picture back in its place. "Scully."  
  
As she listened a tear formed in her eye. "Where?"  
  
Her eyes closed. "I'll be right there." Taking a deep breath, she replaced the phone in her pocket and ran out the door.  
  
   
  
Bordentown, New Jersey  
  
12:18 p.m.  
  
Scully burst through the emergency room doors. Before she could go any further a nurse stepped in her way.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Scully tried to look around her. "I'm looking for Fox Mulder."  
  
"Are you his wife?" the nurse asked gently.  
  
Her jaw nearly dropped. Though over the years many had assumed such, the nurse had asked so casually, almost assumingly. "No. I'm his partner, Dana Scully. Is he okay?"  
  
The nurse smiled as she led Scully down the hall. "You must be the Dana he keeps asking for." She stopped in front of Mulder's door. "Let me get Dr. Freed." She disappeared behind the closed door for a moment then returned.  
  
They waited in silence till the door opened again. Dr. Freed, a middle- aged, gray-haired man, stepped out with a grim look about him. "Ms. Scully?"  
  
She nodded. "How is he? What happened?"  
  
The nurse quietly left.  
  
"He suffered a moderate concussion. There doesn't appear to be any sign of brain damage..."  
  
Brain damage? she thought as her heart stopped in her throat.  
  
"He was unconscious when the police brought him here five days ago," the doctor continued. "There was no ID on him so it wasn't until he woke up that we were able to contact you." He paused and looked at Scully. "He was found in a ditch along Route 528."  
  
She closed her eyes, clearly seeing her partner's limp body sprawled along some ditch in the middle of nowhere, all alone. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
Dr. Freed smiled. "I think so. He should be awake, but he is still a little groggy."  
  
Scully looked at the door, her heart still racing with fear. "Thank you."  
  
The doctor nodded and left. With a shaky hand, Scully opened the door.  
  
Mulder turned his head and, with half-lidded eyes, tried to smile as she approached the bed. "Maybe we should invest in stock in hospitals," he whispered.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Scully smiled. Inside she cringed at the site of him. He had a large bandage on his forehead, just above his left eye. There was a long, straight cut on his right cheek; it was still red with spots of dried blood.  
  
"Mulder, what happened?" Her voice was soft, timid, even more than a little scared.  
  
"I don't remember much. I was on my way to Freehold..." His voice trailed, choked out by dryness. Scully poured him a cup of water and held it as he forced it down.  
  
Placing the cup back on the table, she reached to straighten a lock of his hair but stopped herself. "Maybe you should wait till you're stronger to finish."  
  
His eyes smiled at her concern. The rest of him, however, hurt too much to move. "It's okay." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "There was no one else on the road. I was broad-sided and don't remember anything else until I woke up here." Mulder stared into her blue eyes. Even in his present condition he could read them. And he wasn't liking what they were telling him. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." She looked away. Her body was beginning to tremble and she did not want Mulder to see her fear. "The doctor said you were found in a ditch."  
  
He touched her hand with the only touch that could ever reach her. The touch that could tear down all defenses. Making the mistake of looking in his eyes, the tears formed.  
  
"Dana?" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She had kept everything penned up inside for far too long. It was apt to come pouring out sooner or later. "I was so scared, Mulder. When you didn't call and no one could find you... You didn't even leave any leads at the office as to what may have happened."  
  
"The office? Scully, how long have I been here?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "You've been missing for six days."  
  
His eyes grew wide. "What?" he asked in disbelief. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall any events that might shed light on what happened that day. None came to mind. When he opened them again, he noticed Scully had recomposed herself and had stuffed all the fear deep down inside her once again. Part of him wanted to reach out and make her share those fears, but part of him was scared to get that close to anyone, including Scully.  
  
There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that alerted Scully he was about to make a 'profound' statement of some sort.  
  
"So, how many aliens invaded since there was no one to chase after them?"  
  
She smiled slightly, but didn't laugh. Her emotions were still reacting to the fear and relief regarding Mulder. "I think Skinner knows something."  
  
"He probably does. But I wouldn't push him on anything."  
  
"But Mulder, he may know what happened to you," she argued.  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't change that whatever he knows, he is the only one who may be able to get you cured."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Scully." Their eyes locked. "Sometimes there are more important things than what happened to me." Her health and life were much more important to him than a few bumps and bruises.  
  
She got up and walked across the room as Mulder watched. "I don't know how much more I can take." She turned to see his reaction before continuing. "How do you do it? How can you see all the conspiracies, the lies, the death and keep going?"  
  
"Because I have someone who understands me now." He smiled. "Because someone has continued to give me the strength to hold onto my faith."  
  
She walked over and stood beside his bed.  
  
"Have there been anymore deaths?" he asked.  
  
"No. Not since the one they found the day you left."  
  
"Did you find anything in Freehold?"  
  
Shaking her head, she answered. "It wasn't in Freehold. They found the body in Cape May."  
  
"But I got a call about Freehold." His eyelids slowly closed as he realized it had all been a set-up. "Hand me my clothes," he said trying to sit up, but Scully held him down.  
  
"You're in no condition to be anywhere but here."  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"I'll go talk with the doctor and check your chart," she said. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
His lower lip curled under as he gave her his infamous, and irresistible boyish pout. "Thank you."  
  
Scully returned moments later. Mulder watched her face, reading her expression. It was the one she wore whenever he was about to push her into something she didn't completely agree with. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
She bit her lower lip briefly before answering. "You can go as long as I keep an eye on you."  
  
Before she could continue any further, Mulder leapt out of the bed and grabbed his clothes from the closet.  
  
"Mulder, I'm still not sure this is a good idea." She turned her back towards him as he pulled his pants on.  
  
"Scully, I really feel alright, aside from a small headache." He said it lightly so as to make her feel better. It didn't work. Her body language remained tense. Zipping up his jeans, he threw the hospital gown on a nearby chair and slid his t-shirt over his head. He walked up behind her, startling her slightly. She turned to face him and their eyes met. "Besides, I have my own, personal physician to look after me," he grinned.  
  
A small laugh escaped from her. "Wait till you get my bill." The seriousness returned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Skinner."  
  
Mulder sighed. "Scully, I already told you..."  
  
"I know what you said, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not sure I trust him."  
  
"I thought I was the only one you trusted?"  
  
Scully chastised his remark with a look. He apologized with his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he knows something about what happened to you. Something about this case." She felt a little nervous speaking to Mulder of her suspicions regarding their superior... their friend. She knew Mulder and Skinner shared some kind of secret and bond in regards to her, what it was she might never know. She didn't want to believe Skinner could be involved. He had come through for her on so many occasions, risking his life for her and Mulder more than once. Scully watched as Mulder's hazel eyes clouded for a passing moment. She almost detected a connection, an answer, forming in his mind.  
  
"I'm sure he knows what he's doing if he does know anything," he tried to assure her as well as himself. Grabbing his bag, he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out the door. "With or without his help, we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
   
  
One Month Later  
  
Mulder's Office  
  
August 20, 1997  
  
7:38 a.m.  
  
"Mulder," Scully's voice rang out as she burst through the door.  
  
He jumped at the sudden invasion of noise from the normally quietest part of the day. Looking up from a file, he watched as she plopped down in the chair across from him.  
  
"There's been another infanticide in Jersey." She threw the file on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Scully, are you sure it's even connected? There hasn't been one in 2 weeks." He caught the glint of sadness cross her face. In a moment of weakness, he opened the file to look over the report, if for no other reason than to show her he cared.  
  
"Scully, there's no sign of anything out of the ordinary." He closed file and looked at her. The last thing he wanted to do was try and convince her it was all a 'fad' of sorts.  
  
"Did you happen to look at the report on the mother."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She died of unknown complications. They performed an autopsy and found nothing."  
  
"What about the toxicology reports?"  
  
"Negative. Mulder, there is something out there. Whether it's an experiment like your friends seem to think or whether it's a new strain of bacterial infection, I want to find out and stop it. I need to."  
  
"You're going to do this with or without my help, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded. "If you don't want to..."  
  
"No, I think there must be more to it. For all leads to suddenly end like they did and for Skinner to overload us with priority cases to keep us off the case... There's a cover-up of some sort."  
  
Scully smiled. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Would you expect any other answer? So, where are we off to now?"  
  
"Cherry Hill."  
  
   
  
Camden County Morgue  
  
August 20, 1997  
  
1:09 p.m.  
  
After checking into their hotel rooms, Mulder and Scully went directly to the morgue. They had already arranged for Scully to view the bodies of both the mother and baby. As Scully scrubbed up, Mulder read over the latest coroner's report. "It says hear there was an unusual color to the mother's blood," he said loudly so she could hear him in the other room.  
  
The water was running and she heard a mumbled voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. She turned off the faucet and stepped into the examination room. "What did you say?"  
  
He held the report in front of her and watched as her eyes squinted, deep in thought.  
  
"But the report we got mentioned nothing of this." She looked up at him as he closed the folder. Shaking her head, she walked over to the metal table upon which the child was laid. With a deep breath, she uncovered the child. It can't weigh more than 8 pounds, she thought as she placed the scalpel of the soft, bluish skin.  
  
Autopsies were never Mulder's favorite thing, though he had been present for a few of Scully's procedures. The last time he had been present for a child's, aside from this case, was in Home, Pa... a case similar yet so very different. He would've left that small, cramped bathroom in which he and Scully stood as a makeshift morgue if it hadn't been for the fact that he knew she needed him to stay beside her. It was the same reason he was standing beside her now. He saw the scalpel shake ever so slightly in her hand as she reached to make the incision.  
  
As she pried open the chest cavity of the infant, she gasped as Mulder turned his head. The tiny heart was shriveled nearly beyond recognition while the rest of the insides looked as though they had been torn apart by a savage animal.  
  
Scully's eyes burned like fire, but she fought back the tears and picked up a smaller scalpel.  
  
Having regained his composure, Mulder turned back towards Scully, but tried to avoid glancing at the body. "What could have done this, Scully?"  
  
"I don't know." She removed the remnants of the heart and carefully placed it on the scale. "I do know it's not from dehydration or malnutrition." Setting the measurements, she wrote the weight and returned to the task before her.  
  
"Any theories?"  
  
"Poison. Contamination." She glanced up at Mulder and saw he wasn't completely buying her ideas. "What do you want me to say, Mulder? It's the work of aliens? I don't know what caused this yet."  
  
He took a step back, shocked by her reaction. "Scully." His voice was soft and calm. "I'm not expecting you to have all the answers."  
  
The anger in her voice dissipated. "Can I just do this alone?"  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Please," she pleaded without looking at him. "You're only getting in the way here. I need to concentrate."  
  
He heard the quiver in her voice. He wanted to stay. He sensed she wanted him to stay. But then again, maybe she did want him to leave. As much as he understood Scully, there were times when she made him wish he understood women in general better. With head hung low, he quietly left the room.  
  
Scully tensed when the latch caught behind him. Her lips tightened as she fought her emotions. She even tried biting her cheek, but nothing worked. She placed the scalpel down and sank to the floor and the tears poured.  
  
2:17 p.m.  
  
Mulder stood leaning against the wall near the door to the morgue. The cup of coffee he was holding had chilled long ago. He had heard the soft sobs behind the door and fought every urge to rush in and hold Scully. She needed to be alone. Now, as he stared at the clock, he found his thoughts wandering to the emotional stability of his partner... and to the promise they had made regarding her going off the case if she became a danger. But he didn't see her as a danger yet. Still...  
  
Scully slowly stepped through the door into the hallway. She hadn't expected to see Mulder standing there, though it didn't surprise her that he was there. Strands of hair hung in her face and she did her best to sweep them away. She knew her eyes were probably still red and swollen, but there wasn't anything she could do to hide them. She stood before Mulder. "You didn't have to wait."  
  
"I had nowhere else to go," he smiled. "You have the car keys."  
  
She smiled as well and greatly appreciated his attempt to make her feel better.  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
Curling her lips inward, she responded, "Mm-hm. It's not the same M.O. Remember the reports of the flesh-eating disease?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"This child was infested with it, though it appears to be a new strand." She locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I seem to have led us on a wild-goose chase."  
  
"And I've never done that to us?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll head home."  
  
She nodded and walked back into the cold room while Mulder watched. He pulled out his phone and dialed.  
  
Skinner's Office  
  
August 20, 1997  
  
2:30 p.m.  
  
Skinner was lost in a flood of files. He didn't even hear his secretary knock and jumped when she loomed over him.  
  
"Sir, Agent Mulder's on the phone. He said it's important."  
  
"Thank you. I'll take it," he said reaching for the phone. He waited until she left the room to pick it up. "Agent Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah, um, I just wanted to let you know we're heading back today. We found nothing here."  
  
Skinner removed his glasses and closed her eyes. "Is Agent Scully in agreement with this?"  
  
"Yes." Mulder had no idea why he was calling his superior over such a silly thing. He didn't need to know that they were heading back that day. But there was that ever-growing suspicion that Skinner was involved. Mulder wasn't about to divulge details, but hoped that maybe any information might be useful to Skinner for getting a cure for Scully. "We should have a final report to you by next week."  
  
"Final? Does this mean you're closing this case?"  
  
"I think so." Mulder heard Scully's approaching footsteps. "I have to go."  
  
Before Skinner could respond, Mulder hung up.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Scully asked.  
  
"No one important. You ready to go?"  
  
She knew he was covering something but didn't feel like arguing about it. "Yeah."  
  
   
  
Skinner's Office  
  
Skinner hung up the receiver, but left his fingers wrapped around it. Seconds later he held it up to his ear again and dialed a long distance number.  
  
"It's me. Mulder just called and they're closing the case."  
  
"Very good, you've done your job. We'll be in touch when we need you again."  
  
His face burned in anger. "You told me you would help her if they backed off!"  
  
"Why, Assistant Director, or must I emphasize the 'assistant'? I believe I told you any help you give would not make her situation worse. I don't believe I, or anyone, told you we'd cure her just yet. We will be in touch when your services are required."  
  
There was a click and Skinner was left listening to a dial tone, veins popping through his forehead. Maybe if he confessed everything to Mulder and Scully they could work together, but he knew that wasn't an option. They would all be killed before that happened. He had no other choice left. Hanging up the phone, he scribbled a quick note, slid it in an envelope, addressed it, and ran out of the office.  
  
   
  
Rest Stop Along I-95  
  
August 20, 1997  
  
4:12 p.m.  
  
Scully stared at the hamburger in front of her. Her worst nightmare was they would never find an answer, and that seemed an impending probability the closer they got to Washington.  
  
Mulder slid in the bench across from her with a tray of fries and a chicken sandwich. "If it gets up and starts dancing I'm outta here."  
  
"Huh? What?" She looked over at him.  
  
"Scully, I'm sorry. I know this isn't the answer you wanted to hear, but all the evidence seems to be pointing to your initial theory. That the women, teens, have been desensitized. The deaths are nothing more than a horrific reflection on today's society."  
  
"I refuse to believe that." She pushed the burger aside. "What about the blood analysis, the discrepancies, the DNA?"  
  
"Maybe we were looking for something that wasn't really there, seeing only what we wanted to see."  
  
"Mulder..." Tears choked out the rest of the sentence. Never had she remembered crying so much in such a short period of time. Never had she had a reason to before. Never had a case hit so close to home.  
  
He reached across the table and covered her hand with his. She looked up; her blue eyes pools of liquid.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked squeezing her hand gently.  
  
She shook her head. "No, not really. Just... just..." She couldn't bring herself to ask for help, support, not even from Mulder.  
  
But he knew what she was thinking. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I meant it when I told you I don't want you to feel you have to hide anything from me." He let go of her hand, wrapped up both their sandwiches, and put them in a bag to go. Standing up, he took her hand and led her out the door. "Come on, let's get out of here and go home."  
  
   
  
Somewhere in Washington, D.C.  
  
August 20, 1997  
  
4:19 p.m.  
  
The alley seemed dark, even though the sun was still bright. Skinner stepped over a man sleeping in the street and turned the corner.  
  
"A.D. Skinner," a voice called from the shadows. An all-too-familiar voice.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the man.  
  
"What does bring you to such a desolate alley in the middle of the afternoon?" Cancer-man blew out a puff of smoke as he stepped closer.  
  
"You know," Skinner snarled. "You promised."  
  
"Ah, I believe my exact words were 'maybe it will mysteriously disappear.' I don't recall a promise."  
  
"Has it been worth it? Has this damn project been worth all the deaths?"  
  
"We're working out the kinks, but I believe it will been one of our most powerful weapons against our enemy. Our last subject came through with flying colors."  
  
"And did she ever know?" His voice continued to rise with each syllable. "If this a supposed to be such a great weapon against our enemies, why is it being tested on our own people, without their knowledge or consent?"  
  
"You certainly are full of questions today, aren't you? I believe a little knowledge is a dangerous thing sometimes, wouldn't you agree, Walter?"  
  
Skinner's heart pounded. Something was different, almost wrong. Never had Cancer-man called him by his first name. It was a set-up, it had to be. His mind raced for an escape route. "I know nothing more than what you've told me. I'm in this to help Agent Scully."  
  
"You do seem to care a lot about her. You are aware of the rules regarding fellow agents fraternizing outside of work, aren't you?"  
  
Skinner's blood was boiling. How dare he make such an accusation. "I watch out for all my agents."  
  
"Too bad. It's likely to put you in compromising situations. It's also unfortunate your loyalties have been so divided. Anything, or anyone, that puts the project in jeopardy must be eliminated."  
  
Skinner reached for his gun.  
  
"Why are you doing that? You know the club doesn't take chances."  
  
"Then just tell me if they ever plan on helping Agent Scully." He was trapped, he knew it, and he felt it. In some ways it came as a relief. Soon his hell would be over, but Scully and Mulder's would continue.  
  
Cancer-man raised his gun, aiming at Skinner's head. "Of course she will be."  
  
A shot rang out, Skinner fell to the ground, blood streaming all around, but Cancer-man's gun wasn't smoking. Out of a darkened corner stepped Krycek.  
  
"Okay, I did it," Krycek growled. "Now, time to fulfill your end of the bargain. I want that cure for the Russian experiment now!"  
  
Cancer-man reached in his jacket pocket as Krycek held the gun to him. He removed a vial of clear liquid. "A deal's a deal." He handed it out and Krycek grabbed it.  
  
After studying it for a brief moment, Krycek locked eye contact with Cancer-man. "If this doesn't work, you will pay. Even if you die, your demise is already in the works. If I live, so do you." He disappeared back in the shadows.  
  
Cancer-man stood over Skinner's body. "You never did learn we all live by the lies we speak." A distant siren alerted him it was time to leave. _  
  
   
  
John Hopkins Medical Center  
  
6:20 p.m.  
  
Mulder ran down the hallway to the O.R. never noticing Scully had stopped at the nurses' station. They had planned on a quiet evening, maybe even getting together a little later to watch a video, never did either of them expect to be rushing to a hospital again.  
  
He burst into the room and ran over to Skinner's side before anyone could stop him. "Sir?"  
  
"Someone get this man out of here now!" someone shouted.  
  
Skinner struggled to open his eyes. When he did he locked contact with Mulder. "The cure," he mumbled. "Scully. They have it."  
  
"What? Who? Where?"  
  
A security officer pulled Mulder away as Skinner flatlined. Mulder was escorted outside where he found Scully leaning back against a wall. He stood beside her, but neither said a thing.  
  
They remained like that for two hours. They watched the grim faces of the operating team as they exited the room. Their hearts sank.  
  
One of the doctors approached them. "Are you relatives?"  
  
Mulder shook his head. "No, just close friends. We're with the F.B.I."  
  
The doctor glanced down at the floor. "I'm sorry, your friend didn't make it. The bullet exploded inside his body. There was nothing we could do." He walked away.  
  
Just when Scully thought she couldn't possible have any tears left, somehow they found her again. She buried her face in Mulder's chest as they held each other tightly. "It's not fair," she cried.  
  
He couldn't say anything; there were no words to explain what happened. He compensated by pulling her closer. He may have lost his sister. He may have lost his father. He may have lost a dear friend, but he was not going to lose Scully.  
  
   
  
One Week Later  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
8:52 p.m.  
  
It had been a long, exhausting week. Her emotions had long since been drained, but to have to spend the day saying goodbye to someone who had helped her and Mulder was too much. Scully couldn't help but think she knew more people in the cemetery than she knew living anymore. As she removed the popcorn from the microwave, her thoughts wandered to Mulder. He had been so distant all day. Even when he dropped her off at her apartment he didn't seem himself. Sure he had lost a friend, but... there was something else. Turning off the kitchen light, she took the popcorn and settled on her couch to watch 'When Harry Met Sally'.  
  
Harry was in the middle of telling Sally why men and women can't be 'just friends,' when a knocking alerted her someone was at the door. Checking the peep-hole, she opened it and stepped aside to let Mulder in. "What is it?" she asked noticing his frazzled expression.  
  
"Scully, get changed. There's a situation unfolding, only this time it's in Delaware, just over the Maryland border."  
  
"She studied him for a brief moment then ran to the bedroom.  
  
   
  
Delaware/Maryland Border  
  
10:15 p.m.  
  
Having been filled in on all the details via cell-phone on the way there, the partners knew exactly where to go. They pulled up to the flashing police lights and stepped out of the car. The police chief ran over to them. "She's somewhere down by the water. We're not exactly sure where though cause each time we start to move in she threatens to drop him."  
  
Scully looked at Mulder then back at the officer. "Let us try."  
  
He nodded in agreement and cleared the way for them. Scully ran to the river's edge and beat Mulder by minutes.  
  
"Heather!" she called into the darkness. A soft whimper drew her attention and she ran blindly down the path away from the police activity. "Heather, I can help." She stopped short at the sight of a dimming flashlight.  
  
"Please," a quivering voice cried. "Please leave me alone."  
  
Cautiously Scully approached the teen and her newborn. She fought her initial instinct to run and grab the child. "Heather, I promise you, I can help you."  
  
"I don't want your help!" she snarled.  
  
Scully heard Mulder's footsteps slow as he neared the scene.  
  
Heather, standing ankle deep in the water, slowly turned toward Scully. Tears filled her brown eyes, but refused to fall.  
  
Reaching out her arms, Scully gently demanded, "Hand me your son, Heather."  
  
For a fleeting second, Heather seemed to reach out to Scully's wish, but abruptly turned away. "No!" she yelled and held the screaming infant over the water.  
  
"Heather," Scully's voice shook, "if you do this it will be murder. You will never have the life you want or deserve."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Heather pulled the child close to her and slowly stepped out of the water.  
  
Mulder walked over and took the child while Scully held the teenager. Her eyes locked with Mulder's. They may not have found the cause, but at least they saved one child.  
  
   
  
Next Day  
  
Mulder and Scully entered Heather's hospital room with Mulder carrying a small bouquet of flowers. They both smiled at the sight of Heather lovingly holding her son. She looked up at them with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling?" Scully asked as Mulder placed the flowers on a nearby table.  
  
"Wonderful. Thank you both for not giving up on me."  
  
"How could we?" Mulder smiled and glanced sideways at Scully.  
  
Heather looked down at her small son and touched his hand. "What will happen to him?"  
  
"We talked to the police and they are willing to work with you, maybe get you into a support group which you will be able to bring your son to." Scully informed her.  
  
Heather looked up, shocked. "You mean...?"  
  
"No one's going to take him away from you," Mulder finished.  
  
She looked down at the small bundle in her arms once again, and smiled. "I've been trying to think of a way to repay you both..."  
  
"That's not..." Scully tried to interrupt.  
  
"I want to. And I thought of a way." She looked up at Mulder and Scully with a big grin. "I haven't been able to think of a name and I would be honored if you would."  
  
Scully opened her mouth to decline, but Mulder spoke too quickly. "We would be the one's honored."  
  
Scully locked eyes with Mulder and in an instant knew what he was thinking... and agreed whole-heartedly, despite the many unanswered questions. "Walter," she whispered. Skinner had gotten them involved in the mess, but he had paid the ultimate price to protect them.  
  
"Walter," Heather repeated, absorbing the association between the name and her son. "Walter James Freed." Heather didn't know why the name meant so much to them but she was glad it did. "There's one more thing. I was hoping you'd be his godparents too."  
  
Now it was Mulder's turn to be at a loss of words.  
  
Scully's heart pounded. She already had one godchild but this was different. So much loss surrounded this child, who had become a symbol of the future for them. She knew no matter what happened down the line, he would always be a bond shared between her and Mulder. She glanced at Mulder to read his thoughts then, feeling secure enough to speak for both, she smiled at Heather. "We'd love to."  
  
   
  
Three Hours Later  
  
Mulder waited for Scully in the small park across the street from the hospital. He watched as parents pushed strollers, happy and laughing. He was overcome with a strange, new feeling he never thought he'd know. Looking up from the bench, he smiled when he saw his partner heading towards him. Without a word, she sat beside him. He turned his head, facing her. "I guess congratulations are in order, Agent Scully," he teased.  
  
"And for you too," she laughed. Then all became quiet again.  
  
Mulder nudged her arm with his elbow. "You okay?"  
  
"I guess. I suppose this means you were right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"There was never anything more to the murders other than the cold reality of society today. People just don't care anymore."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
She questioned with her eyes.  
  
"You cared."  
  
She smiled. "Mulder, is this the new trend? Is this where we're heading as a culture?"  
  
His hazel eyes deepened. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"I was also thinking about Skinner," she sighed. "I know he was the one who put us on this case and I'm sure he knew more than he ever told us, but... but I can't help but remember all the times he helped us, all the times he risked his own life to save yours or mine." Her voice began to crack. "I feel he died trying to save us."  
  
"He did," Mulder stated.  
  
Scully looked over at him, studying his eyes. Mulder reached into his inner-jacket pocket and removed a letter. "I got this in the mail today. I didn't have a chance to tell you." He handed it to her. "It's from Skinner. It was written the day he died."  
  
Her hand shook as she took it from him. The writing was sloppy, hastily written, but still legible.  
  
Mulder,  
  
You may not completely understand what I am about to  
  
say, but I believe I will be dead before the day is over. As  
  
you know, I made that deal with Cancer-man...the deal I wouldn't  
  
let you make. It has cost me greatly. The case you and Scully  
  
have been working on is just as you suspect. It is part of a larger 'project' though I'm not sure what exactly it is. Don't give up.  
  
You and Scully are the only one's who have the power to bring  
  
them down.  
  
Skinner  
  
Mulder took hold of Scully's hand as she placed the letter down. With his other hand he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I know this has been a difficult time for you over the last few months. I'm not even going to pretend to know how you have been feeling, but maybe there really is another reason as to why these women killed their infants. Maybe it's not just the downfall of society. I think you were the one who was right all along. I should've been more open to your thoughts."  
  
"Mulder, it's in the past. It's not worth debating who was right and who was wrong. I don't know if there even is a right and wrong in this. According to Skinner's letter, Heather may have been an exception in this. We have to expose this 'project,' if even just for Skinner's sake."  
  
"Scully, I think it would be best to focus on other cases at the moment and on..." He stopped himself.  
  
"And on what?"  
  
"Skinner told me one thing in the operating room before he died."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"There is a cure for you. He told me they have it." He touched her cheek, stopping a tear from dripping onto her shirt. "Maybe you'll even be able to have children. I'll find it. I promise."  
  
"Mulder, it's not worth you dying for. I already have enough loved ones I have to visit graveside, I don't want to add you to that list."  
  
"I got you into all this craziness..."  
  
She reached up and touched his lips to stop him from speaking. "I willingly followed. I knew what I was getting into."  
  
They stared into each other's souls.  
  
Mulder took a deep breath. "We will watch Walter grow up. You'll see him graduate and get married, I'll see to it." He reached around his neck, unlatched something, and handed her cross necklace back to her. "You didn't tell me when you wanted it back, but I think now is the time."  
  
She caught the dangling cross. "Were you wearing this for me the entire time?"  
  
He nodded. She turned her back to him and wordless asked him to put it on her, to which he willingly obliged. Straightening the cross, she turned back to face him. "Thank you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. With only a quick pause of hesitation, he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their shared strength was all they had left. With that, maybe, somehow, they would be invincible in their continuing quest.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
   
  
  


End file.
